Kirby and Zero: Colors of the Wind
by MayumiWorld
Summary: A hero of the planet had taken an evil demon as a roomate because he wanted to make him feel like he belongs here. However, something unrelated to that who wanted to destroy reality is not going to make that easy. How are they going to beat them down? Team up with the demon of course! Will they defeat them before it's too late? (Not Pocohontas rewrite I swear) (archived... i guess)
1. Prolouge

**This is a fanfic from Wattpad. I decided to go and post this story here. Also, I rewrote the whole chapter so it will be a little different from Wattpad. Also, new fanfic every Saturday!**

**Plus, all other fanfics which are uploaded by me, they are all cancelled. Except for this one of course. **

**Kirby, Zero, and anybody else belongs to Nintendo, HAL laboratories, and Warpstar inc. the plot however, is mine. **

「零」

Somewhere at North America, there is a girl named Pocahontas. She is a princess of her tribe. 

One day, she met an man named John Rolfe; an English man, and fell in love with him. 

However, this is not the story we are telling. 

Instead, this is the story that took place far in the future when humans have gone extinct. 

This is the story of a child and his friends old and new as they lived their everyday lives... with the occasional life-threatening threat. 

Popstar. A star-shaped yellow planet that is considered to be the 'brightest planet' in the Gamble galaxy. This is where the hero of the planet, Kirby, lives.

Kirby is a pink soft puffball who has pink stubby arms, no hands. He has beady sapphire blue eyes that shine like the stars, as if you are looking at space. He has rosy red cheeks, and his feet are red. No toes. And no, he doesn't wear shoes. But he doesn't care.

Ten years ago, dark entities have attacked Popstar. They have attacked the planet three times. But what stands out from all of them is the second time.

That time, he met with their leader. Their core.

He brought a blue blob of rebelling Dark Matter to fight. Actually, he's been there in this whole adventure. His name is Gooey.

When they actually go there, Kirby and Gooey wasted no time to fight them, and he did just that. Kirby held on his Love-Love stick and fought.

He first encountered the same Dark Matter that attacked them the first time. It was pretty though that Gooey is knocked out, but he killed them. He feels sad that his friend needs to go.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, a big white sphere appeared out of nowhere. The thing has a single eye with a bloody-red colored sclera. His iris? Just pure black. It's impossible to tell if this thing has a pupil or not.

"Poyo..." Kirby is overwhelmed by the size of that thing that he gasp in awe. He realized that it's still Dark Matter, and shall not be awed by it's size.

"So you are the Kirby person that everyone is talking about aren't you?" The thing asked.

Kirby nodded with determination.

"Ah. I see. I am Zero." They introduced. "And my goal is to kill you and everything you love!" The battle then begins.

Kirby waved the Love-Love stick, causing hearts to pop out from it. It painfully hit Zero, but he still goes on. He then summoned loads of small Dark Matter to attack. Kirby tried to kill them by the stick, but since they are fast, the last one hit Kirby instead.

Zero took it as the chance to kill him. So, he tackled him. Kirby got slammed so hard that he almost got squished like a pancake.

Zero then did an attack that Kirby's guard went down completely.

He then fired what looks like to be lasers, but upon closer inspection, they are actually blood. Kirby freaked out that he got hit by multiple.

He then... disappeared. Or so he thought. He looked at his left, and Zero was there, shooting blood from his... eye. Kirby was shocked that he didn't move, resulting in him getting hit by blood.

But Kirby won't go down. He must save Popstar. If he doesn't, he can't eat all of the fish that Gooey caught. Or worse, can't eat all of the food that he likes. Even in the future. Or even worse, his friends will be gone, and no one is going to eat together with him anymore.

So, with determination, he fought back. He dodged the attacks miraculously, and kept waving. Of course, he did got hit, but he won't let his guard down this time.

However, Zero has one last trick hiding under his sleeve... even if he doesn't have sleeves. Or arms.

The stick's projectiles hurt a lot, so in a last ditch effort, he burst his eye off from his own body while the blood came with him. Only leaving him as a blood-red colored sphere with a black iris.

Kirby is disgusted by that, that he wanted to help... but he can't and must never do... or so he thought.

"If I can't feel happiness, then no one can!" This is what Zero said before he exploded.

That line... Kirby took it as truth.

He might be lying yes, but that's unlikely. From the encounters with Dark Matter, he realized that they never lied. Never gave him and Gooey any wrong directions even if that will destroy their kind.

And, with Kirby's interactions with Gooey, he never lied once.

So... he took it as truth.

"Poyo... can't be happy?" Kirby said with a sad face. Zero looked at Kirby, feeling 'hopeful', but he shook it off and attacked without saying a word.

Kirby flew away from Zero as it tried to tackle him while Kirby did not attack. When he got close however, Kirby waved the stick in defense.

He is losing the will to fight... but he has to. Kirby took a deep breath, and waved the stick at him repeatedly.

However, his waves became slower and slower... until eventually... he stopped.

"...sorry." Kirby said.

"W-What was that?" Zero said, he is wounded badly.

Kirby looked down in sadness.

"You know that might be a lie. Right?" Zero said.

A tear escaped from Kirby's eye in response.

"What are you... going to do?" Zero said.

He shook his head.

He doesn't know what to do.

Uncertainty fills the room.

Until, Kirby thought of something.

"Know what? Friends... poyo?" Kirby offered... offered?

"...no." Zero refused. "After all, who would like to be friends with a monster like me?"

Kirby... didn't know what to do.

"Please?" Kirby offered.

"No."

"Pleaaaaaase?"

Zero let out a sigh.

Kirby waved the stick for a tiny heart to come out and hit Zero.

"Fine! Kill me. Keep in mind that I will come back."

His face turned hopeful.

"Then... if you return, friends poyo! Promise!" Kirby said.

Zero just looked away.

"Poyo... kill you." He then waved the stick in his dismay.

Zero then... exploded. All with the other Dark Matter.

Kirby almost fell into unconsciousness. "Sorry poyo..." he muttered. The stick then shone, making a barrier around him, preventing him from dying from the explosion.

Once he returned to Popstar, he explained all of these to his friends. Some think that it's a lie, while others think that it's actually the truth. Of course, Gooey came back. He, for some reason, came back alive despite all of the Dark Matter dying with their core.

At least he saved the world. He returned home... only to cry resulting to not sleeping. It took a few days of reassurance from his friends in order to return him back to what he was.

Now, he is doing his yearly duty to protect the world from evil. For some reason, loads of them are trying to destroy it. Possibly because it's the brightest planet in the galaxy.

Of course it doesn't means he didn't remember the promise that he made with literally an evil creature. To be friends with it. But he killed... him? Her? He decided to call it a he.

But he knows that he would eventually come back one day. And no, Zero Two isn't him. He's a clone according to Susie... If she is saying the truth that is.

But maybe that day is the monstrosity returns is... spring? This year? After a whole decade? That very same day where he is defeated but a decade later? Which happens to be spring for Popstar people but winter for us!?

_To be continued..._

**UPDATE: now posted at DeviantArt! Yay! :3**

***Mature Content***

**FU-**


	2. Another chance

**Chapter: updated. Changes: a few more things. **

「会」

After a day of playing with friends, Kirby goes back home to sleep in order to recharge 'till the next day.

But before he even slept, he realized that tommorow is the day where spring begins. Which is also the day when Dark Matter tried to take over the world 10 years ago.

Kirby decided to save all of the thoughts until tommorow so he goes to sleep.

At the night, shooting stars rained all over Popstar. When they land, the light disappeared to reveal a unconscious person. Species like Waddle Dees, Bronto Burts, loads of species. Sometimes, species that are unknown to Popstar.

One of them, a red one in fact, landed on Kirby's house. Inside Kirby's house in fact. It entered from the window and landed at Kirby's bed. Luckily, Kirby did not wake up from that nor shatter the window.

The light disappeared to reveal a red orb. Of course, like the others, it is unconscious.

The orb snuggled onto the bed while Kirby hugged the creature without knowing, and they slept peacefully together in peace.

_A child and a demon. _

_Two different people, one friendship. _

_The child forgives the other, but..._

_...The actions of the demon is unforgivable. _

_Despite the warning of his friends..._

_Despite the sins he made..._

_...Friendship still occurs between them. _

_As they look for their destiny together..._

_...In the form of the colors of the wind..._

_Even if they didn't know what it is. _

The sun rises up, Birdons are tweeting, Waddle Dees are waking up, a new day has begun.

Kirby opened his eyes, expecting a snack on his table. Instead, he saw a red orb in front of him.

Kirby shook the orb in curiosity, causing it to grumble and accidentally fall off the bed. It let out a slightly painful "oof!" When it landed.

"Poyo 'kay?" Kirby asked the orb. "I'm ok!" It responded. but when they looked each other in the eye, they realized that they are screwed.

"Z-**Zero!?" **Kirby yelled.

**"Kirby!?" **The orb, Zero, yelled.

They just stared at each other at the eye.

Kirby then looked around, looking for something. He looked at every drawer he has, even looking under the bed. While Zero just... stands there doing nothing.

"Love-Love stick poyo..." Kirby muttered.

After looking everywhere for the stick, he realized that it is gone. So what did he do? Just scream a loud scream that will wake up all of Dreamland of course. So loud that Zero hid under the bed so his non-existent eardrums don't explode!

The people in Dreamland rushed to Kirby's house. They looked at the house and saw nothing bad there. Kirby is about to say that Zero has returned, but he realized.

The promise. A promise to be friends with him.

"Dream... poyo?" Kirby lied.

The townsfolk walked away from the house, relived that they are not taking care of _crazy creepy monsters_ that are trying to destroy Popstar.

Zero came out from the bed, confused. At the same time, somebody came in.

That somebody is a sphere like Kirby except for the mouth part where there's a little 'bump'. He has brown skin with a cream colored face. His eyes is brown which shine like bronze, and is like Kirby's. Under those eyes, he has rosy red cheeks. Also like Kirby, he has stubby arms that match his skin which are also fingerless, and toeless yellow feet that could be mistaken for shoes. That somebody is wearing a blue bandanna on his head, and has a spear with a red ribbon tied on his back. His name? He doesn't have a proper name, but he rather call himself Bandana Waddle Dee. They call him Bandana Dee in short.

Bandana Dee just stared at the orb.

"Umm... what's the fuzz about this orb?" Bandana asked.

The orb said nothing.

Kirby is sweating.

Bandana Dee finally realized what the fuzz is all about.

"I-Is that the Zero guy that you are t-talking about?" Bandana Dee stuttered, pulling his spear from his back.

Zero however, looks at Kirby and approached him.

Bandana then ran towards the eyeball, and prepared to stab him.

"W-Wait poyo!" Kirby saw the attack just in time to stop Bandana Dee from attacking Zero, catching him in the process. He then lifted him up to his head.

"Poyo... made promise!" Kirby said. "Be friends poyo..."

Silence.

"Y-you're **crazy! **Why do you want to befriend someone that tried to destroy this planet a decade ago? In **spring!?" **Bandana Dee yelled.

"..." Kirby looked away.

Bandana Dee then remembered what Kirby said when he is explaining about Zero last spring. They just did all of these just because they are lonely. They wanted to feel happiness but can't.

"It's still a petty reason to be evil." Bandana said. Kirby let go of Zero and bonked him since he's not happy.

"Ow! I'm sorry!" Bandana Dee apologized. Kirby sighed.

After a while of silence, Bandana's stomach growled.

"...so umm... Kirby? Shall we go to great king's castle for breakfast?" Bandana stuttered.

Kirby knew that Bandana Dee is trying to get away from Zero, but it's also probably because he's hungry. He knew that if Zero is exposed to the public, things will go crazy and he could possibly get killed.

"Ok poyo!" Kirby said. "Zee, stay here poyo."

"Zee?" Zero asked.

"Nickname poyo." Kirby answered.

"Oh, you mean alternate name I see." Zero said. "Wait, stay?"

Too late, they have already left the house and locked the door. Oh well.

Zero took it as the chance to try and take over the world. He tried to summon Dark Matter. He focused on it, but nothing happened. He looked around and saw a mirror. He looked at it, and the white part is gone! It's just his weak small self.

"Fuck!" Zero cursed. "Why does this have to happen? First, I fucking slept with Kirby without me knowing. Then, I am fucking locked out in the house, **then,** I can't make anymore fucking Dark Matter, **THEN..." **Zero stopped as he ran out of words to put.

"...I'm alone." Zero finally found the words after looking around.

He doesn't want to be alone. He hates being alone. His minions, or rather, his children, are the ones who comforted him before Kirby even killed them all.

But now, it's just him. He has no friends to speak of, interact with, no nothing. He was like this once, and he doesn't want to be alone again.

Never again.

The thought of it made Zero panic inside the house. He destroyed most of the things in Kirby's house. Luckily for him, the Love-Love stick is still never to be found.

He felt like something is creeping behind him. He looked back, worried. He didn't want to die ever again. Never ever ever.

He panicked. He wanted to scream but he can't expose himself to the public. He is sweating, and is panicked.

He looked at the door. It's the time where he realized. He could just break the door and find Kirby! If he remembers correctly, he and his Waddle Dee friend are at the castle. So, he broke the door and quickly ran towards king Dedede's castle.

After a bit of searching, he found Kirby and his Waddle Dee friend sitting under a pink cherry blossom tree. He decided to give them a little spook.

He rustled behind the bushes and came closer. Slowly but steady.

Bandana Dee is the one who realized it. "Um, Kirby? I think somebody is spying on us..." he said with a worried tone.

A shadow jumped from the bushes. It was Zero.

**"AH!** Oh, it's just you." Bandana Dee said. "Why here poyo?" Kirby asked. "...I feel anxious if I'm alone. I almost felt nauseous there! Why did you need to put me in that fucking **house!?"** Zero yelled in anger. "Um, we... didn't know you have monophobia. Or, something like monophobia. I'm not a therapist so I'm not sure." Bandana Dee said.

"Mono... phobia?" Zero asked.

"Oh, that. It's the fear of being alone. There are other terms like... isolophobia if I remember correctly. Oh, there is also autophobia, but it's said to be a fear of oneself, which is totally not true. Although I wonder... what made the misconception? (don't believe me? Google it!) ehh who cares." Bandana Dee explained. "Now that I think of it, you are pretty impressive on trying destroying the world even though you have monophobia! Wait, did I just say that?" Bandana added.

"Poyo hungry." Kirby said, as his tummy growled.

"Right, To the castle!" Bandana Dee said as they ran towards the castle.

'This is a start of a new life. Isn't it?' Zero thought to himself as they passed through the cherry trees and into Dedede's castle.

Unknown to them, some people are spying them.

"Huh, so he did return after all." A man's voice said. "I thought we have failed to summon him. Now all of these other gods are out. If all of the gods find their chosen ones to imprison him..." "we know that." A deeper voice said from the other side of the transmitter. "They will get attached to their new owners regardless if they are good or bad as long as they will do so. This time, those little gods are hanging out with the good guys." He said. "But... why were they there again?" The previous voice said. "They were there to prevent him from escaping his prison. However, despite being gods, they were weak. They were no match for our powers. I don't think they can defeat him when he is in his full power... or us in our full power..." the deeper voice said.

...Awkward silence

"What was his name again?" The higher voice said.

"It's Zero." The deeper voice said.

"Oh, ok. Wait, Why call them a male?"

"...I will say it if you meet one of these little gems." The deeper voice said. "What I would say is that there ar-" "I'm not talking about the gods, I'm asking about that demon's gender!"

The transmitter turned off.

"Boss? Boss? Boss? **Boss!?** Great. Now I have lost track of them." The man said in frustration. He then walked towards the castle.

_To be continued..._

**Oh look! Some changes from the original! Like, I would like to remake it like, right now because things are going down. No one is looking at this fanfic in Wattpad so, I decided to look back and fix some problems and post it in here!**

**As always, PM me if you have any story ideas (Too bad I never said that in the original) and constructive criticism! Just please don't say things like 'this fanfic must never exist!' Or something like that. I might block you if you do it, or even dare do it. **

**Who are the villains? Even I don't know! So PM me so I would use these ideas to make a character. Don't worry, I'll credit you. Also, no jokes. (But maybe I don't need it...)**

**Now enough of my ramblings, see you next week! :D**


	3. In the Great King’s Castle

**Hmm... so homophobia... wait, **

**_THAT'S ACTUALLY THE FEAR OF HOMOSEXUALS!?_**

**Um... welp, I guess I'm going to put Bandana Dee in the library off screen at the next chapter and use the other term...**

**Oh, updated too. Great. **

**And again. **

**And again. **

「王」

Kirby is running at the halls while Bandana Dee and Zero chased after him.

"Hey! Wait for us! You don't want anyone to think that you're crazy for bringing them here do you?" Bandana Dee yelled.

Kirby stopped. "Look around poyo." He said.

Bandana Dee took the command so he stopped and looked around. Some people looked at Zero, but they didn't recognize him because they only know the time when he had the white shell. "Oh." He muttered. Kirby then continued to run.

As they kept running, Zero, who lost his ability to fly, is hopping all this time, is getting tired by all of the hopping because he isn't used to this.

"Can't... keep... up..." Zero panted. It's where Kirby realized that he needs help.

Kirby stopped running, and he approached him. He then lend a hand despite Zero not having hands. "Help poyo?" He said. "No, I don't need help. I could do this on my own _dumbass._ You do know who I'm truly am do you?" Zero hissed. However, as he continued, his hops are shorter than before, and is panting.

After a bit, he stops. He groans to try again, but he ultimately fell off from exhaustion. He can't be humiliated by this. He's supposed to be unstoppable! He's supposed to have unlimited stamina! He felt so humiliated that red liquid came out from his skin. This is not his sweat, nor blood, but rather, his tears. Or as most people call, 'blood tears'. Obviously, they would be sweat because they come out from sweat gland-like things, but it acts up emotionally rather than physically.

Zero kept crying until Kirby lifted him up over his head. The tears got on the child's hands, but he doesn't care. "Poyo 'kay. Kaabi help!" Kirby said. Zero suddenly felt something, comfort. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Kirby then continued running while the orb is on top. Bandana Dee is not happy about it because Kirby is making his friendly connection to Zero even more obvious. He sighs as he runs towards Kirby.

Eventually, Kirby and friends entered the throne room, where he bumped into someone.

"Poyo sorry!" Kirby said. He then looked up and saw a light blue overweight penguin with arms and hands instead of wings, a red robe with a fluffy white edge, a crown that looks like a fluffy red hat with a white fluffy thing which has a golden rim and some sort of oval in front. He has a bottom with a pattern of red and cream triangles connecting to each other like teeth and a shirt which is cream colored. He has a wooden hammer that is shaped like a barrel with two yellow stars in each side of the hammer. Oh, the stick is a generic stick. No grip or anything. Just a wooden stick. This is the self-proclaimed king of Dreamland, and his frienemy, king Dedede.

Dedede just looked at Kirby and Zero in shock. Not only did Dark Matter returned, Kirby decided to spare him!

"Wh-What are you doing with this person?" Dedede stuttered.

"Friends poyo!" Kirby said with a smile.

"Y-you do know who this is do you?" Dedede said.

"Zero poyo!" Kirby said, the smile never disappearing.

"You mean _that_ Zero!? That Zero who tried to take over my body using his minions **_THREE TIMES!?" _**Dedede yelled

"Yup!" Kirby nodded confidently.

"..." Dedede is shocked that he cannot say a word.

'This is getting awkward.' Zero thought, as no one is saying anything at all, making it awkward.

That is, until Bandana Dee decided to break the silence.

"Thing is... Kirby made a promise to befriend them... or is it he? Yeah, he. A promise to be friends once he returned." Bandana Dee then paused, taking a big breath, and exhaling. "I don't... trust him yet, but I could probably get the hang of it... as long as he doesn't try to take over the world." Bandana explained. "Poyo!" Kirby nodded. "So please keep him here. We will try and kill him again if he tries to take over the world again. Promise." Bandana Dee then pleaded.

The king is hesitant at first, but he knew that it's for Kirby's sake, and also Zero's. Because if he kicks him off, chances are, he will be evil again. He probably is still evil, but maybe it's best if he stays here.

"Fine. You could let him stay here. But if he goes crazy again, you better beat him down again!" Dedede said.

This made the two children happy. However, Zero is not reacting. Dedede realizes this, but he decided to shake it off.

"Well, I think it's time for breakfast! Let's go!" The king said as they ran to the kitchen to eat.

In the kitchen, Dedede, Bandana Dee, and Kirby all ate. Kirby sucking all of the food into his mouth. This shocked Zero a bit.

"I... didn't know you could do that." Zero said. "I thought that you know that already! After all, aren't you a god?" Dedede said sarcastically. An annoyed Zero then smacked Dedede to the head. "Ow! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Wait, you can talk?" Dedede said. Zero continued to stare at Kirby, like he is scanning, and decided to do something.

Zero... is inhaling._ Like. Kirby._ Albeit a small one. Still strong enough for some things to go inside his... iris... pretty fast.

"What What What What **WHAT!?" **Everybody shouted, but luckily, Zero stopped before he even caused damage.

"H-how can you do that!?" Bandana Dee asks in a shocked voice.

"I copied it from Kirby over there." Zero answered, turning at Kirby. "Although, I don't know I could do that." He shrugged.

"So... what else you can do?" Bandana Dee said in curiosity.

"Well, aside of bloody lasers, possession and Dark Matter creation, I think you are going to find out." Zero answered. "Just keep in mind that this is _not_ my full power." Zero added.

They then continued to eat, Kirby wanted to do a competition of who can eat the most. However, Zero never ate before so he refused.

Unknown to them, a yellow sun-shaped fairy with fingerless arms, and no wings. She also has beady eyes.

"Zero? Friends? Is that... possible?" The sun fairy said in a feminine voice.

_To be continued..._

**So... Change recap time.**

**Wattpad: 'Killed' Kirby off and next few chapters are in a hospital. **

**This site: didn't kill Kirby, so next chapters are still around Dreamland. **

**Wattpad: Villain? Never seen. (Debuts later)**

**This site: they're kind of revealed. What are they are are (double words yay) still unknown.**

**Wattpad: no faries (debuts later)**

**This site: there is faries. They will play a role that is going to be similar to a certain anime...**

**So, enough of my ramblings, see you soon! :D**


	4. The Star Allies

**So... I finished this yesterday and I am getting a little impatient... so, you know what? _SCREW IT! _I'm posting this today!**

**Before we actually start, I will tell you that Dreamland people speak and act Japanese. This fanfic translates all things into English because you can't even read Japanese obviously. Oh, and Susie speaks English. **

**Plus, I decided to change the gem guardians into actual gods of Japan. Changed them at the previous chapters too. **

**Update: nothing special, just changed a letter or two. **

「議」

After eating breakfast, Kirby goes home while holding Zero over his head. Most looked at the orb, but they never thought of him as Zero. Bandana Dee says goodbye to go back to his duty in the castle, so it's just Kirby and Zero.

When Kirby reached the house, he saw that the door is broken.

"Umm... ignore that." Zero said nervously.

Kirby's house is dome-shaped, and is in a light grey color. On the right, there is a brown chimney poking out upwards from the house. On the left, there is a window. A single window. At the front is supposedly a door that is now smashed into pieces with a yellow knob on the floor.

When Kirby entered in the house, he saw that it's a bit... messy.

Kirby put down Zero and immediately tidied up the house. Zero didn't know what to say or what is going on. He just watched Kirby.

After Kirby tidied up the house, he immediately goes to the bed.

"Poyo..." Kirby said in exhaustion. Then, someone ran into the house, panicking.

That someone is the same species as Kirby, but they are not related in _any way._ His skin is dark blue, and his eyes, unlike Kirby, is golden yellow. He hides his face with a mask that has a v-shaped visor and four spikes at the edge in each side on top. He wears a cape which color is darker than his skin, and he wears two blue shoulder pads in each side, the left one having the letter M on it. He has purple sabotons. That person is Meta knight. Kirby's guardian of sorts, but obviously not his father.

"Kirby! This is an emer...gency... huh?" Meta knight said, trailing off in confusion when he saw a shocked Zero. "Poyo?" Kirby also looked at him in confusion. "Umm... why is Zero here?" Meta knight asked. Kirby then tried his best to explain everything about his mysterious revival and the promise of being friends.

"Ah, I see. Good luck on your friendship I guess. But if he tries to destroy this planet again, the responsibility is on you." Meta knight said. "Anyways, since this day is the day where... they attacked, why not go to the yearly meeting at the Dream Palace?" Meta knight said. "Umm... what meeting?" Zero asked. "...about you and your species of course." Meta knight said. "Why now?" Zero asked. "Umm... this is the day where you and the Dark Matter first attacked of course." Meta knight answered. "Poyo?" Kirby groaned, getting impatient about all of this talking.

"Umm... how about the door?" Meta knight asked. Zero rolled his eye... well, he's a literal eye so what do you expect?

_The Dream Palace_

"So, we have recently found an aura of Dark Matter yesterday night that is **not **Void Termina or anyone related. It's just... pure Dark Matter." A slender girl with a white big head and big sky-blue insect-like eyes. She has a blush on her face, but no mouth, no nose no arms, legs and feet, but she has hands that float. She has straight mangenta hair that reaches to her back. She has bangs that is held by a yellow clip. She wears a light grey business suit on her head that is apparently made out of metal, and almost shaped like a hood. Said 'hood' has two blade-like objects with red tips that are connected on each side of her head. She also a dark grey pencil skirt and orange gloves. She wears a brown belt with a silver buckle with a device on it that translates all of the things she is saying and vice versa because nobody knows what she is saying without them apparently.

"When I saw those readings, I immediately called Meta knight to send help. And no, it's not Gooey." Susie said, pointing to a blue blob with two googly eyes, no limbs. "What?" Gooey said.

"W-What are the chances of these creatures returning?" A fairy with transparent wings who is wearing a red one peice with pink hair that reaches on her shoulder and a red ribbon on her head then said with panic.

"Good question Ribbon. The chances are 99.999..." Susie trailed off as she saw Kirby and Meta knight entering with the former carrying a way too familiar orb. "Nine... nine... percent? Umm... shall we make that a 100? Because... umm... they're here." Susie said, sweating.

The other members then looked back and saw... exactly what Susie saw.

The pink hero... carrying a dangerous entity. And a knight who is just tagging along.

Everybody sans Bandana Dee, the king and a handful of people who are part of this... team, dropped their jaws.

"How... why? Just... why?" Rick the white and orange hamster said in confusion.

Susie then immediately scanned the puffball and his mentor to see if they are possessed by Dark Matter. They aren't. Everybody is dumbfounded by this.

"Umm... basically..." Bandana Dee then explained everything from the promise Kirby made and the reason why he made that promise in the first place.

After he explained everything, the people just looked at each other. Dumbfounded and confused by all of this.

"So... what are we going to do with him?" Adeleine, an artist wearing a green shirt, asked.

The room fell silent, not knowing what to do. Some people wanted to kill Zero, but others thought of putting him in a secret room. But all of these ideas dosen't work because Kirby would be sad that Zero will be gone.

"So uhh... what do you think Kirby?" Bandana Dee asked.

"Zee-kun live in Kaabi house!" Kirby yelled immediately.

Everybody looked at Kirby.

**"WHAT!?"** Everybody freaked out, including Bandana Dee and the king. Not only because Kirby is willing to let a literal demon to live with him, but the way he calls Zero. While Zero is unfazed by this.

"Z-**Zee-kun!?** Are you crazy!? Why are you calling him that this early!? The next thing you know, he might be trying to kill you in your _sleep!" _Bandana Dee panicked.

"Poyo 'kay! Zero can't attack!" Kirby said. "W-What are you talking about?" Ribbon asked.

After the panic has calmed down, Susie explained things.

"Thing is, his more iconic form, the one where he has that white thing, he is powerful in this form if not for the Love-Love stick." Susie explained. "Most of their-" "him." Kirby corrected. "Umm... 'his' powers rely on that thing, which is apparently, a nest. Without that thing, he is weak, and we know that he doesn't want to be weak. Isn't that right Zero?" Susie then pointed at Zero. "Of course I fucking do." Zero said coldly. "Anyway, this nest can be rebuilt luckily, although he needs a lot of negative energy in order to do so. After that is done, he will go some wide place to 'hibernate', and build the nest." Susie said.

"Oh. But what are these comets that rained that same night?" Dedede asked. Zero tilted his... eye.

"Well, I think I might have the answer to that." Meta knight said. "These comets are called 'life stars'. Life stars are a kind of phenomenon that only happens once in a thousand years. They are the people who do not deserve their death, and have _nothing_ to do with Dark Matter." His speech is suddenly interrupted by a yellow sun-like fairy with beady eyes and fingerless arms which appeared out of nowhere.

"W-Who are you!?" The cat-like hooded figure, Magolor, said in surprise.

"I am the goddess of the sun, Amaterasu." She introduced herself. Zero shook in fear, but tries to keep the soulless look that he always has. But this fear is too much for him to handle so he failed miserably.

"Po- poyo?" Kirby looked at Zero. He never saw a powerful deity scared for a long time. The last time he had saw it is Magolor suffering from the master crown's influence, that has since been destroyed. "Poyo 'kay?" Kirby asked. "Uh, I'm ok." Zero said, trying to keep his cold tone. Amaterasu decided to talk.

"Well... you did a lot of bad things but, for some reason, you are revived by a life star. Maybe Necrodeus chose to revive you despite your sins?" The goddess said. Zero is now left confused. Life star? New life? He came from a life star?

Did he _really_ deserve this new life?

_To be continued..._

**Monophobia... homophobia... crap. I confused them both. Dammit. **

**Also, random fact that i found out: take Kirby and Zero's first letter from their Japanese name (カービィ ゼロ respectively), put them together, and you get the Japanese word for wind (かぜ Kaze). Take the last letters however (Despite the former's letter is small and used rarely), you will get the Japanese word of color (いろ Iro). Most likely a coincidence, but it's pretty cool. **

***Headcanon fuel intensifies***

**Umm...**

**Anyways, see you soon!**


	5. In the Forest (Part 1)

**I'm sorry for the late chapter! My sister lost her own phone so she decided to borrow my phone. She does have her 3DS but...**

**She likes Roblox... and it's not in the 3DS, and that game is her life (mine is Reddit... and this site I guess).**

**Wait... Saturday is today, and my schedule is supposed to be every Saturday. Crap. **

**Did I post this chapter too early?**

**Also, If you noticed, the name changed to have "Colors of the Wind" on it. I don't know if I am going to make it into an AU, but who knows? Maybe the next Kirby game will be something that disproves some things in this fic that it becomes an AU? **

**Oh right, the chapter.**

「生」

"Do I deserve this new life?"

Zero is thinking about this after a whole day of talking about things Dark Matter, and an unexpected visit from the sun god herself.

Kirby is on his bed, sleeping with his blue blanket which has yellow stars on it. It reminds him of Nightmare.

According to Amaterasu, (where she is gone to the other side of Popstar because she still hates her brother {but it's not extreme anymore compared to long time ago after the Nova incident luckily} by the way) she is sent by Necrodeous with several other gods in order to imprison him. He already knows that.

What they didn't know is that a group of shady people are trying to break him out without him realizing, and somehow put him in a life star. Amaterasu found that out by another god telling her that information via telepathy.

Luckily, Kirby is here so he dosen't cause trouble... or so everyone thought.

Zero... still hates Kirby. He still wanted him to die with all of the other things he likes. He is still upset about him killing all of his children. He still wanted him to die on cold blood, with all of his friends. He approached him with a black pocket knife that has a shiny silver blade that he found along the way.

"Heh, looks like that your Waddle Dee friend is right, it's _way_ too early to give me that stupid nickname, since... I am going to kill you right now" Zero said under his breath as he rose the knife, preparing to kill Kirby.

But... something in his mind is preventing him from doing so. Something is telling him to not do it, as he might be the key to feel happiness. That useless emotion.

Why would he like to feel that emotion in the first place? Then he remembered.

He wanted to feel happiness... until concluding that he doesn't need it. He is so detached from it that it hurts... literally _and_ emotionally.

And... if he _did _kill Kirby, he will go crazy because he is alone, and everyone is going to find out about it and kill him. All it will do is make him go crazy from isolation, and get himself _killed._

"..." Zero then put the knife away and looked at the sky. He looked at Kirby, and decided to snuggle on his bed. Because, if Kirby is sleeping, maybe he would sleep too...

He, and Kirby, are now in deep sleep.

_Morning_

"Poyo..." The little puffball yawned. "Morning poyo." He said to his new roommate.

However, there is no response.

"Zero poyo?" Kirby called. He is now worried. He looked around the house, nothing.

"Zero poyo!?" Kirby yelled. Then, he hears moaning. It came from... his mind?

"Morning, Puffball." Zero greeted. "Poyo? Where poyo?" Kirby said in confusion.

"You _are_ looking at me, it's not that form that you know anymore." Zero answered. "I am the embodiment of nothingness after all." He added.

Kirby is stunned.

"At least I could hide in public." Zero said. All of a sudden, he appears out of nowhere on Kirby's bed. "So what are we going to do now?" He questioned.

"Food poyo!" Kirby said, ignoring all of the embodiment thingy Zero said earlier. Zero wanted to slap himself because of his stupidity, he should've known this is Kirby's answer.

_One hour later..._

After eating breakfast, the puffball, the eyeball and the Waddle Dee all walked home. Zero is still visible because he cannot turn himself into nothingness at the day apparently.

Kirby then suddenly ran somewhere, and his friends are following him.

He is going to the forest to train. This time, it's about to test his powers in command of Amaterasu. There, Kirby's mentor, Meta knight, and the sun god are watching.

First, Kirby sucked up a sword. Light covered his head and hand, and started forming the hat and sword. The light disappeared to reveal a green pointy hat with a white puff and a yellow rim. On his hand is a metal sword with a blue hilt which has a yellow five-point star on it. Meta knight is watching.

"Hmm... so that's his power." Zero said. "That is Kirby's copy ability. If he inhales something, he will be or weild that something like a _pro!"_ Bandana Dee explained. "Like uhh... if he eats fire, he has fire abilities!" He added when coincidentally, Kirby became fire Kirby. He has a tiara with a green gem on the middle. His head is... on fire. Literally.

"Umm... Kirby's head is on fire..." Zero said in worry. "It's ok, it's just a hat so it dosen't hurt." Bandana Dee reassured.

As they watched Kirby copy things like water, ice, electricity, a hammer, bow and arrows, and some chicken hat with a blade which is called cutter, etc, Zero wanted to give it a try. He thought of using a weapon, because he is not positive if he can copy at all. After all, after he tried to inhale again, he felt that he did not get it from analyzing Kirby, but it's something that he always have since the beginning.

He then made a theory that because his analyzing powers don't change his DNA or anything physical, he only makes weapons or wields powers that don't change him physically. So it makes sense that he had the inhale ability all along.

But... why did he found out about it just now?

"Umm... Zero? Are you ok?" Bandana Dee stopped his train of thought.

He then looked around of whatever things that he could use as a weapon. Hammer... a spear... a feather... some... pillow?

"Don't suck that one up." Meta knight warned. "You will sleep." He added. Zero took the warning and decided to not do it, despite it being silly.

As he looked at the collection, he thought of saying that he probably cannot copy like Kirby. However, he is interrupted by something. A noise from nearby.

"W-What was that!?" Bandana Dee said in panic.

Behind them, a big tree shook, and it's face is revealed. Everybody prepared their weapons. Kirby had the sword ability, Bandana Dee pulled out his spear, Meta knight pulled out his Galaxia, and Zero... decided to bring out his pocket knife, and thought of it as a chance to see what he can do in this weak form.

And who knows, maybe he can learn a thing or two about him...

"Prepare yourself!" Meta knight said. "It's Whispy Woods!"

_To be continued..._

**Next chapter: an actual battle! How well am I going to write an actual battle? **

**Find out next week!**


	6. In the Forest (Part 2)

**Apparently, I completed this thing in one day. So I'm sorry if this is a but rushed. **

_Previously on Kirby and Zero..._

_While Zero still hates Kirby, killing him is a bad idea. He learned that after a failed attempt of killing the puffball. _

_The next day, they decided to go train, but it kind of went wrong with a living tree, Whispy Woods, crashing the party. _

_And so, the knight, the Waddle Dee, the puffball, and the demon, are preparing to fight the tree._

_Will they win the fight? Will Zero discover some powers that he never knew he have in the first place? _

_Find out in this chapter!_

「木」

"Watch out! It's Whispy Woods!" Meta knight yelled.

Everybody prepared their weapons. Meta knight pulled out his Galaxia, Bandana Dee pulled out his spear, Kirby brought in the sword ability and Zero pulled up his knife.

When Zero pulled out the knife, everybody stared at him.

"Where did you get that?" Bandana Dee asked.

Before Zero said anything, Whispy Woods roared, preparing for battle. Everybody except Zero looked at the tree with determination in their eyes, while the Dark Matter leader just saw it as an obstacle that needs to be destroyed.

They immediately rushed into Whispy, but the tree blowed puffs of wind, attempting to shoo them away. Aside from the minor injuries, the four of them dodged the puffs successfully.

"How did these puffs of wind hurt them? They can't be hurt by them! Pathetic peices of shit." Zero said out loud while looking at the other three. But when he looked back in front of him, a puff of wind hit him.

"Ow!" Zero let out a slight scream of pain. "Now who is the pathetic peice of shit now?" The Waddle Dee said sarcastically. Zero sliced him with the knife in anger.

Luckily, Bandana Dee dodged it in time. He then speared the tree with Kirby slicing the tree with his sword, Meta knight summoning sword beams from his own sword, and finally Zero speeding up to the tree and unleashing a flurry of slices using his knife onto Whispy's face. It enraged the tree.

Whispy Woods roared in anger as he jumped high into the sky, and slammed onto the ground. It caused the ground to shake, causing the four of them to fly up to the air, and separate them. Meta knight and Kirby are on the left side, while Bandana Dee and Zero are on the right side.

Kirby rushed to the Whispy, but the tree attacked back by blowing puffs of air, including the right side too.

Meanwhile at the right side, Bandana Dee is preparing to throw his spear. However, he is now stuck in place.

"Why are you just standing there like a statue?" Zero asked.

He didn't say anything. Whyspy then shook himself, causing caterpillars and urchin-like things that have nine grey meta spikes and a black metal base that are called Gordos.

"Are you fucking stupid!? Move!" Zero yelled to the idle Waddle Dee while he attempted to hit the caterpillars and Gordos with his knife. He sliced the caterpillars, but he cannot seem to slice the Gordos.

'W-Why can't I get a scratch on them!?' Zero thought.

"Hey Whispy! Take **this!" **Zero is interrupted by Bandana Dee yelling as he threw three spears to the tree.

"H-how can you do that!?" Zero said in shock. "W-well... that's a secret!" Bandana Dee answered. "Well, you can do that, while I cannot kill those spike balls!" Zero yelled in anger, pointing at the spike balls.

"Well Zero, these are Gordos. These are made out of metal so they cannot be killed. Not even your own species can kill them!" Amaterasu said casually. This angered Zero immensely.

Whispy Woods then shook himself harder than before, causing a lot, I mean, a _lot_ of apples to rain onto the battlefield. Kirby and Meta knight guarded themselves, while Bandana Dee looked at Zero in worry as the angry eyeball releases a few crimson-colored electric sparks.

"...if I cannot kill those fucking Gordos... then **I'LL KILL ****YOU!"** Zero yelled in extreme anger that he released loads of crimson-colored electricity into Whispy. Everyone is shocked (figuratively) while Zero kept on unleashing the electricity in rage.

Whispy yelled in pain as the electricity ran all over him, and eventually, causing a fire. Everybody else looked at him in horror, but they cannot do anything.

Whispy then jumped to the sky again, but it's not that high compared to last time.

"Hey, don't go running away from me, _coward!"_ Zero yelled in anger, and attempted to fly, but he fell back onto the ground, face first, as he forgot that he can't fly.

Kirby disposed his sword ability as he quickly rushed towards Zero, and hugged him. Zero felt a sudden something going on inside him. It's the familiar comfort.

The electrical sparks that are going around him are now gone.

Whispy landed on the ground, letting out a single tear, as he is charred. Everybody except Zero can't help but feel bad for him.

The tree looked at the eyeball, and looked away in fear. "Get that thing away from me!" He yelled.

Kirby approached the tree, and patted him at the trunk.

"Poyo 'kay, Kaabi made promise poyo. Be friends poyo..." Kirby explained.

"F-friends...? How can I know that you are not possessed by Dark Matter?" Whispy said nervously.

Kirby then summoned a pink-shaped heart from his hands.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"What is that?" Zero said in curiosity.

"That is the Friend Heart. The Friend Heart is an object that is a remenant of a spear that sealed Void Termina long time ago. Now, it is used to make friends whoever is hit by it." Bandana Dee explained.

Kirby then threw the heart onto the tree. And when it hit, his sad face is replaced by a smile.

Sweets, fruits, dishes, and other edible stuff rained down from the tree. Kirby immediately tried to suck them all, Meta knight is also eating them all albeit secretly and Bandana Dee picked up an apple and stared at it with sparkling eyes.

"Are apples your favorite food?" Amaterasu asked.

"Yeah! I like apples! Especially apple juice! Heck, I even made a song about it!" Bandana Dee said excitingly. He then sang a song.

After Bandana Dee sang the apple juice song, everybody applaud. However, Bandana Dee saw something that caught his eye.

Zero... is eating an apple. And a tomato.

"Pointless." He spat.

Despite being pointless for him, everybody else can't help but smile.

They then looked at the sky. It is now midday.

"Alright guys, it's time to go back to training!" Meta knight yelled. Thus, they returned to the copy stand.

_To be continued..._


	7. Thoughts and Activities

**Since spring vacation has begun, I wrote this thing two days ago. I already completed the next chapter, but I think I shoud hold on it for now. But since it's spring, why not some spring fluff?**

**Oh, and I also wanted to change the title to a Japanese one. Like... "Kaze no Iro (Colors of the Wind)". Are you ok with it? Ok. **

**Now to the chapter. **

「考」

Kirby and Zero are now having a 'sword' fight. Kirby has his sword, and Zero has his knife. Of course, it's just training, so they just get a few scratches.

Zero is restricted from using his electricity powers to make it fair game. He is not happy, but he decided to go with it.

The clashing of the sword and the knife struck. Kirby trying to slice through, while Zero is blocking the sword using his pocket knife.

However, just like long time ago, Kirby won the duel.

The knife bounced off, and landed nearby Meta knight. He picked it up.

"And Kirby wins. From what I have seen, you probably need some training Zero." Meta knight announced. Zero is annoyed that Kirby had won against him again. However, it's just him in his weak form, so it's acceptable. "...Where did you find this knife anyway?" Meta knight then asked after looking at the knife closely.

"I found it lying on the ground somewhere near the Dream Palace. It's just... there." Zero answered.

"Did you see anyone nearby where you found this?" Meta knight then asked. Zero shook his... head? Eye? Saying no. Meta knight then sighed. "I doubt that it's owner will find it so I guess you can keep it." He said, giving the knife back to Zero.

"Can you copy?" Bandana Dee asked.

"...No. I tried with fire but it only made my throat burn." Zero answered.

Bandana Dee only looked at the eyeball in shock.

"Oh... kay?" Bandana Dee said.

Training is over. Amaterasu left to do her job, Bandana Dee left to the castle, Meta knight goes to who knows where, and Kirby lifted Zero on top of his head, and walked to the cherry blossoms. He isn't done for today yet.

Kirby leaned onto the blossom tree, and looked at the sky. He breathes in, and exhaled. Zero didn't see the point of it. He wanted to walk away, but he is scared to do so. So instead, he asks.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked.

"Daydreaming poyo." Kirby said.

"You are not supposed to know that word in this age." Zero said. Kirby didn't respond.

Instead, he looked at the sky, and is... thinking. Zero decided to enter his mind and see what is going on.

Zero dissolved into black smoke, and entered Kirby's mind, who did not notice him.

He then saw... interesting thoughts.

He saw something like hanging out with friends, eating cakes and stuff, and what will happen if a monster of destruction attacks. All of that stuff.

However, after time has passed, Kirby's thoughts became a bit deeper.

He thought of whatever or not he's... related to Dark Matter.

It confused Zero, so it means that he's not.

Actually... there is proof: Void Termina.

After Kirby and his friends defeted him in his third phase, the heroes entered his body again. And what Kirby (At the time) and Zero (who is in his mind) saw, shocked them.

His soul... he is some purple mess that is made of gooey material. Three dark purple circles are spinning around and eventually form a face.

A face that looks like Kirby.

Zero immediately left his mind, trying to connect the dots.

He knew Void Termina, but he only knew that he is the origin of all matter. He didn't expect it's meaning to be literal. At all.

A shocked Zero is formed from the black smoke, frozen in place. He decided to enter his mind again... only to see a deep thought.

'If I _am_ Dark Matter, then... what is my purpose?'

Zero is speechless.

He wanted to say that Kirby is definitely not related to his species, but something tells him that he might be, but have forgotten, just like his forgotten powers.

He left again, thinking of what he might be.

Maybe he's some sort of agent?

Maybe he is in some sort of subspecies?

"..." Zero looked at Kirby in worry. Genuine worry.

Kirby then turned to Zero. "Zee-kun?" The puffball called. "Poyo Dark Matter?" He asked in worry, pointing at himself.

"I... don't know. I don't remember seeing you before I tried to take over Popstar, but... it's possible that I have forgotten or you have changed." Zero answered. Kirby sighed in worry.

"What if... poyo become bad guy?" Kirby said.

Zero wanted to say that it's stupid of him to say that in front of him, but at the same time, he doesn't want to.

"...Shall we go home?" Zero said.

"Poyo." Kirby nodded.

Kirby lifted Zero on top of his head, and ran back home. But before that, he ate cake to relive himself from his thoughts. Zero turned... invisible as Kirby puts it. Since it's afternoon, he can do it.

After snacking on the cake, he played with his friends.

"Kirby, catch!" Adeleine said as she tossed a maroon ball.

"Poyo!" Kirby jumped high and catched the ball.

"Woah! You're actually better than the last time I saw you!" A yellow puffball with orange feet said.

"Thanks Keeby!" Kirby said.

_'Who is that? I never expected seeing another one of your species.'_ Zero spoke in Kirby's mind.

"Keeby poyo." Kirby said in a soft tone so no one else can hear him. "Brother poyo." He added.

_'Your brother?'_ Zero asked. Kirby nodded.

"Say, do you want me to go in your house?" Keeby said.

Kirby... didn't know what to respond. He wanted to be with his brother after he returned from his long journey, but he doesn't want him to know that Zero has returned.

"Sorry poyo, but can't." Kirby said. "Poyo have... guest poyo." He added.

"Uh, yeah, a guest. H-he's a shy one so we Uh... don't want to scare him." Bandana Dee who is playing with Kirby, lied.

"Oh... I see. Maybe next time?" Keeby said. "After all, my day off this time lasts a whole year so you can accept anytime you want!" He added.

Kirby is happy that he is staying for a year, but at the same time, scared. If he is lucky, he might hide Zero away from Keeby for the whole year and not suspect a thing. But he can't imagine of what will happen if Zero is indeed, found.

Best case scenario, Keeby doesn't recognize Zero. Worst case scenario, he knows him and kills him.

However, Kirby remembered something that he said a long time ago to Keeby before he left to go on a journey. He talked about Dark Matter, and one of these things is about Zero being lonely and sad in his whole life, and cannot feel happiness. Possibly until Kirby comes around and promised him happiness.

Surprisingly, Keeby agreed with Kirby that he might give him another chance in life if he does return, but Kirby is worried that he might forget about it or changed his mind during his journey.

So, Kirby returned home without revealing Zero, saying goodbye to his friends before leaving.

Kirby and Bandana Dee are walking together, Zero popping out of nowhere on top of Kirby's head. Bandana Dee is shocked at this, but decided not to ask. After all, he knows what will happen when the leader of Dark Matter is angry.

Eventually, the two of them split paths and came back to their respective homes.

It is nighttime now, and Kirby saw that his wooden cube-shaped mailbox has mail. Kirby put down Zero and looked inside his mailbox. Surprisingly, there is mail from Ribbon.

Kirby opened the envelope and read it.

_Dear Kirby._

_Are you doing ok right now with Zero? If you didn't notice, I decided to go back to Ripple Star! Of course it's just going to be a few days, but looks like the life stars are not only raining in Popstar! I'm going there so I could take care of all of these people raining from the sky, and possibly be friends with them!_

_Love, Ribbon._

Kirby blushed as he goes inside the house and put the mail in the drawer filled of other mail that is from the fairy.

"So you like that fairy?" Zero said. Kirby nodded while blushing.

Kirby spun around like a drunk person, eventually falling on his bed and sleeping. Zero sweat dropped, but decided to sleep togather anyway.

_To be continued..._


	8. An Unexpected Someone

**So, I got impatient that I decided to post this today. **

**Also, it's all about Ribbon's adventures in her home planet. **

「弐」

Ribbon is riding on a yellow five-pointed star-shaped spacehip in space to the planet Ripple Star.

Apparently, this spaceship used to belong to Kirby himself, and Kirby decided to give it to her as a gift on her birthday since he didn't need it. From what she have heard, Kirby came to Popstar in this ship during the time when king Dedede is still a meanie and hated by all. And that's _before_ she even met Kirby!

The monsters summoned by the king led him to where he is, and led to him to meet his friends. His first friends which are siblings are now gone somewhere else to high school, but since there is no school in Dreamland, they moved far away from there. Others... well, they stayed at Dreamland of course.

Ribbon honestly wanted to meet those two, but she has to focus on her job and mission.

Eventually, she landed at Ripple Star. She hopped off the ship, and ran to the castle where the queen is standing.

"Hello your majesty." Ribbon said.

"Hello Ribbon. Are you here for your job?" The queen asked.

"Of course your majesty." Ribbon answered.

"Then I will lead you to one of the rooms. There is a patient in that room so make sure to treat them nicely!" The queen said. She then lead the fairy to a hospital, and inside, a white door that has 102 written on it.

"Here is your room. This person is... interesting. He's... kind of insane until he looked at himself and realized that he is a fairy. Maybe he forgot that he is fairy way too many times?" The queen said.

"Umm... thank you your majesty." Ribbon said. Then, the queen left. She then entered the door and saw, indeed, a male fairy.

This fairy has short white hair with red tips. He wears a one peice like Ribbon, but his is white with nothing special on it. His sleeves are long enough to fit his arm size, but has no shoes.

However, when Ribbon looked at the fairy's wings, she saw an all too familiar sight.

The wings have six slightly stretched hexagons, three on each side. They are white, and are detached from his body.

Ribbon froze in fear, remembering the time where Dark Matter did try to take over her own planet.

"It- it can't be!" She said in fear. She wanted to go away, but she had to stay in the room because chances are, it's just a coincidence or that he forgotten. Unlikely.

The fairy woke up, and looked around. Once he eyed at the red fairy, his face is filled of hatred.

"Uh, Umm... w-what's your name?" Ribbon tried her best to be polite, but she stuttered.

"It's Zero Two." The fairy said in a hateful manner. That gave it away. He _is_ the clone of the leader of Dark Matter. But why is he possessing a fairy? It doesn't matter, she _has_ to kill him immediately. 

Ribbon looked around, thinking of what to do. She wanted to run away and grab the crystal, but her body didn't listen.

Ribbon froze in place, shaking in fear. "Umm... w-what do you want?" She said, shaking.

"Of course you know what I wanted to do, to kill _everyone."_ Zero Two said in a creepy manner.

"T-then... why posses a fairy?" Ribbon said, still shaking in fear.

"Well, this? No, I am not possessing anyone. This is my new form. Unlike that stupid eye, I can change my physical form into whatever I want." Zero Two said. He then undergoes a transformation into what he was.

Ribbon shook in fear, seeing the white fairy transform in front of her. He's getting bigger and bigger, a halo appeared on top of his head, and his limbs are gone. Ribbon screamed. She screamed so loud that all of the townsfolk there heard it.

The transformation is almost complete, and no one is there to stop it.

'Oh no... it can't be happening!' Ribbon thought. She have failed the planet _again._ But then, all of a sudden, the queen bursted out from the door, throwing a string with a light blue crystal on it. When it touched Zero Two, the crystal glowed, using it's magic to cancel the transformation.

He is now reverted back to his fairy form, but wearing the string with the crystal like a necklace.

"Ah! Dammit! Why do you shitty fairies always ruin my plans!?" Zero Two yelled in anger.

Ribbon breathed heavily. She felt safe, but is confused.

"W-what was that right now?" Ribbon asked.

"That? I made this a while ago just in case he returned. It's made by a part of the crystal which is attached to a string." The queen answered.

"Then why didn't you kill me?" Zero Two asked.

The queen and the fairy looked at each other in the eye, and explained everything about the life star.

"A life star? Huh... so you're saying that Necrodeus messed up?" Zero Two asked. The other two shrugged.

"...What are we going to do with him?" Ribbon asked.

"I don't know. Maybe make him stay here until I know what to do." The queen said, looking at Zero Two trying to remove the necklace, but to no avail, cannot. It's stuck there. On his neck.

"And don't you dare destroy that thing, it's indestructible! Oh, I shall leave now. Take care!" The queen then left the room as she closed the door where she came out.

Ribbon sighed. She looked at the white fairy still trying to remove the necklace, but to no avail, cannot.

"Umm... you can give up now. I don't think that-" **"No!** I don't care of what you say! I _will_ remove this peice of shit, and _destroy _this shitty planet!" Zero Two yelled in anger, still trying to remove the necklace.

Ribbon is taken back. Not because he is determined to remove the necklace, but because he cursed in front of a lady.

She then sighed. "Now I will bring your food, so don't do anything weird. Ok?" Ribbon said. She then left the room.

As she flies there, Ribbon is thinking of what is she going to do with Zero Two. Is she going to kill him? Imprison him?

But then, something popped out from her mind.

Kirby.

What is Kirby going to do?

She thinks that Kirby will spare him and become his friend and attempt to make his life the best one yet.

She reached the... food dispenser, grabbed the tray from it, and carried it back to the room.

When she entered there, she saw the white fairy just lying down the bed. He seems to have gave up removing the necklace.

"Umm... here's your food." Ribbon said as she pulled the footing(?) and turned it into a table. She then put the tray on the table.

When Zero Two got up, he saw the tray.

"What is that?" Zero Two asked.

"That's food. There's miso soup, a bowl of rice, and some fish." Ribbon answered.

"What am I going to do with it?" Zero Two asked.

"...Really?" Ribbon said in disbelief.

And so, Ribbon tried to put the food into Zero Two's mouth and make him chew and swallow. It actually succeeded.

After Zero Two is finished eating, Ribbon left again. This time, she said she is going to have a little break, and treat more patients.

Ribbon came to her own house, and came to her wooden desk. She grabbed a peice of paper and pen, and wrote something. She then put the paper in an envelope, wrote the adress: Dreamland in Popstar and left the house with it. She then put it in a big red mailbox. After that, she came back to the hospital to take care of other people.

_Popstar_

It is morning so Kirby woke up. He saw that he has mail again. He then picked it up, and tried his best to read it properly because apparently, Zero can't read.

_Dear Kirby._

_ Are things going well over there? Thing is, Zero Two has been revived and turned into a fairy! We don't know what to do with him just yet, but if I know you, you might want to say spare him. But... is that option even a good idea?_

_Love, Ribbon. _

Kirby is speechless. Zero's clone is there, and is now on a fairy form. From what he have heard of Susie, Zero Two is never treated with love, so he only knows destruction.

"Wait... I have a clone?" Zero asked. Kirby shrugged.

...silence.

"Now... this is awkward." Zero said.

_To be continued..._


	9. A Little Tour Around Town

**This is not a Ribbon segment. You have to wait for a few chapters. I'm sorry if you are expecting one, because I plan that someone as a sixth ranger. **

**Also, this takes place a long time after the anime. Might make a prequel to this one after. However, I haven't watched the anime that much so the characters might be a bit off. **

「村」

Kirby, who is carrying Zero on his head decided to go on a little tour around town. Bandana Dee is tagging along just in case Zero decided to kill somebody with his knife, electrocute them, or eat them.

"Nah, I don't think Zero will eat someone." Bandana Dee said to himself.

Right now, they are in Cappy town. The town where they live.

First, Kirby decided to go to chef Kawasaki's restaurant. He is a terrible chef, even after more than _10 years_ of working in this place. However, it doesn't mean that no one appreciated the terrible food. Apparently, Kirby liked the food, despite being terrible, and is Kawasaki's favourite customer.

But then again, his _only_ good recipe is the super spicy curry after all, which is on the poster. Zero decided to get that one.

"But... I thought you said you burnt your throat from trying to copy fire! Right?" Bandana Dee said.

"I don't care. It felt good anyway." Zero responded casually.

They then entered the restaurant without thinking.

"Hi Kirby! Oh, what is this orb you're carrying?" Kawasaki said.

Kawasaki has an orange egg-shaped body, with orange arms and red feet that, like Kirby, has no fingers or toes. He wears a white apron, which has a pocket that has light and dark blue stripes on it. He has blue eyes like Kirby's and has a wavering smile which is not like Kirby. He's slightly taller than Kirby.

"Oh, me? Call me Zero. I'm just new here." Zero introduced himself. Kirby and Bandana Dee are shocked that he decided to reveal himself to someone.

However...

"Oh, nice to meet you Zero, I'm chef Kawasaki!" The chef introduced himself. Kirby and Bandana Dee breathes in relief.

Zero then hops on the chair where he... sat, followed by Kirby sitting next to him, and Bandana Dee in front.

When the food is on the table, they ate it all. Bandana Dee drank half of his drink, so he could test it on Zero. The result? he said half empty.

Kirby ate all of the gross food on the table, making Kawasaki happy. Zero decided to suck the curry all up like Kirby... only to spit a tiny flame from his... mouth unlike other people who breathed a _lot_ of fire from their mouth. And I mean a _lot._

After that, they decided to go to to the police station.

They met up with a Cappy which is wearing a police outfit because he is, and has a mustache. His name is Bookem.

And in the jail cell, there is a few criminals in here but the one who stayed the longest is a Cappy that has three strands of hair and... some black circle around his mouth. His name is Doron and he stayed in here for more than _10 years!_ But then, he escapes easily from his cell. However, as time advances, Bookem made sure that escaping the police station is hard for him and anyone else in the place.

"Poyo!" Kirby waved despite holding the demon **(Author's note: yes, Zero is a demon in the Kirby universe for me) **over his head.

"Oh, hi Kirby! Waddle Dee! Have you doing good today?" Bookem said. "And what's that red ball you're carrying?" He added when he saw the orb.

"Friend poyo! Zero poyo!" Kirby said.

"Ah I see. As long as it's legal, I'll wish you good luck!" Bookem said.

'Good thing he didn't know what I am truly am or else things will go down immediately.' Zero thought.

**(Author's note: The other segments will be shortened because I'm lazy.)**

The three then came to Curio's museum. Zero, the curious little demon he is, decided to look at the things in here.

"Umm... Curio, what does this read?" Zero asked.

Curio then came to Zero, and read it for him. Apparently, it says all of the things about Dark Matter. Zero already knew all of this, but what shocked him is that not much is known of his kind and the things that they know are just the basics.

'Yeah, they are definitely stupid.' Zero thought.

"Did you never learned how to read?" Curio asked. Zero nodded in shame.

'Or maybe _I'm_ stupid...' Zero thought to himself.

Next, they came to the toy shop. Kirby immediately looked at the toys around there. Apparently, there are plushes of Kirby, his friends, and the other villains he fought. And other things obviously.

"Why are there plushes of other evil beings?" Zero said to himself while looking at a plushy of himself. "Umm... I don't know. I don't think Gengu does either!" Bandana Dee responded.

"Who?" Zero asked.

"Well... he's the owner of this shop, he made _all_ of these toys!" Bandana Dee answered.

'This Gengu guy must been a brave soul if he makes those plushes of me and other beings that tried to destroy this planet. But...'

"Do they sell?" Zero asked.

"I... don't think so." Bandana Dee shrugged.

They also got to other places too like Mabel's fortune tent, Samo the bartender's juice bar, Tuggle's grocery store, and other things.

Most of them changed after 10 years, but some of them didn't.

They then came to the center of Cappy town which has a tree with some short concrete walls around it.

The three sat on the side, and is just thinking of what to do next.

"Hmm... where do you want to go next?" Bandana Dee asked.

They thought and thought, until Kirby has an idea.

"Poyo come!" Kirby yelled as he pulled Bandana Dee and Zero to somewhere which is his favorite spot in Dreamland.

_To be continued..._

**I'm sorry that I didn't posted this chapter yesterday. I just got a bit of author's block so I didn't complete it in time.**** But then, I posted this chapter today, so who cares!**


	10. Fishing with Friends

**Goodbye to the Heisei period, say hello to Reiwa!**

**Oh, and what's this? 10 chapters!?**

**If there is some sort of leitmotif, I think Grape Garden is the one. I hum it when I think about this fanfic. **

**But then, I want to make my own theme song, but I cannot think of lyrics. **

**Also, thank you Bunnyrabbit202 for your reviews! It makes me glad that somebody likes this fanfic. However, I would like if somebody else would post a review. It doesn't mean I don't like Bunny to review anymore!**

**Anyways, here's the chapter. **

「湖」

_The big eyeball stared in hatred at the little blue blob that is in front of it. _

_The little blue blob is an outcast from their species. Usually, they are black, have a single eye, and has no mouth. But the little one however, has two eyes, a mouth which is complete with a tongue, and is... blue. _

_The blob shook in fear, knowing what will happen if their master is angry. He knows exactly why he is angry. _

_He doesn't belong to them. _

_"Throw him away." The voice of Zero echoed through the place, as other Dark Matter took the blob, and threw them out from the planet and into space where he will eventually die._

Or so everyone thought.

The blob wouldn't be standing there in front of the demon if he did after all, and it looks like that he wanted to fish with his master despite the abuse.

Zero is... shocked by this. He expected the blob named Gooey to run away in fear and hide behind Kirby.

But... he just wanted to fish with him.

"But... why?" Zero asked in confusion.

"I want to fish with you and friends!" is Gooey's answer while he is holding two fishing rods with his tongue. "Want to?" He asked while giving Zero one of the fishing rods.

"...no." Zero said, feeling an emotion that he never felt before.

He felt like... he doesn't want to do this because he did a bad thing to Gooey. He felt... bad and that he wanted to do something to make them forgive him.

Kirby saw that emotion in his eye, and recognize it as regret. Zeroregretted his actions to Gooey in the past.

"It's ok poyo." Kirby reassured.

_A few attempts of convincing and reassuring later..._

Kirby, Bandana Dee, Gooey, and Zero are now on the lake fishing for fish.

When they feel like something is pulling the rod, it means that fish is biting on it and they need to pull it a fast as they can... at least that's what Zero have heard.

First, Kirby got the bite. He immediately pulled the fishing rod, spun the reel as fast as he can in order to catch a fish.

Kirby got a small blipper. He set it free to the water.

"If you return it back to the water, what is the point of all of this?" Zero asked.

"Well, it's that-" Bandana Dee is about to explain when something is pulling in his rod. He immediately spun the reel and pulled the rod, and got a fish which is a bit bigger than Kirby's.

"Hmm... it's not big enough." Bandana Dee then set the fish back to the water.

Gooey? Well... everybody looked at him and to their surprise, he fished a _lot_ of huge fish.

Bandana Dee dropped his jaw, Kirby clapped his hands, and Zero gave a small "huh".

"H-**How can you get fish that many!?**" Bandana yelled in surprise.

"Hmm... I don't know!" Gooey answered which made everyone flip.

Meanwhile, Zero then got a pull from his rod. It is strong. He immediately pulled back in panic.

"You got to spin that reel!" Bandana Dee yelled. "Ok!" Zero spun the reel as fast as he can.

However, even that isn't enough. The rod is about to fall off to the water.

Zero felt humiliated. How can he lose to some fish? He felt the urge to give up.

However...

"Me help!" Gooey yelled as he pulled the rod.

"Me too!" Kirby also pulled the rod.

"Ah, m-me three!" Bandana Dee said as he too, pulled the rod.

The four pulled back, harder and harder. Eventually, it rises up.

"Almost there, keep it up!" Bandana Dee yelled.

Spinning the reel, pulling the rod, the fish then came closer to the surface. They then realize that it is a big one.

And finally.

**_Splash!_**

The fish is not a fish. It's a big brown eel. A Barbar.

"What. The. Fuck." Bandana Dee said. He felt weird saying that last word but he said it.

And then, something came out of it's mouth as it's falling back to the water. It's small, made out of rock, shaped like the full moon but with eyes, and has stubby arms.

The little creature landed on the ground face first.

"Ouch..." The creature groaned in pain.

The four just stared at the little creature.

_Later..._

"Umm... I'm Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon." The moon creature said.

"Kirby!"

"Gooey!"

"I don't have a name but you can call me Bandana Waddle Dee or Bandana Dee for short."

"..." Zero said nothing. Just made eye contact with Tsukuyomi. The moon god looked back.

After a few seconds of silence, Tsukuyomi realized what the fuzz is actually going on.

"Z-Zero? You're still alive!?" Tsukuyomi said. "B-But I thought Kirby is supposed to be the hero of Popstar..."

Bandana Dee then approached the moon god. "Umm... long story sir..." He said.

_To be continued..._

**A new god! I just realized that the gods are McGuffins. Well, great. **

**But then, who cares! After all, I have this idea of a crossover where Zero reincarnates into another world in another franchise! (More information in bio)**

**Anyways, see you next chapter! Bye!**


	11. Wrath of the Moon

**And... spring vacation's over! I guess my schedule is going to slow down slightly. **

**And that I just got author's block on this thing, so I wrote a chapter of another Kirby fanfic which is a crossover. That has no Kirby. But he exists. **

**But WHO CARES!!**

**Oh, from now, I am using the em dash! I wonder... did I use it right? **

**I also updated _all_ of the chapters to include a single Chinese character (actually Japanese kanji but who cares) for each chapter. Can you find their meaning?**

**Anyways, here's the chapter. **

「月」

"B-But I thought Kirby is supposed to be the hero!" The moon god said.

"Umm... it's a long story sir." Bandana Dee said.

"But I don't want to hear long stories!" Tsukuyomi yelled in frustration.

"Then... in a nutshell, Kirby made a promise to be friends the next time Zero returns because he is sad in his whole life." Bandana Dee said.

"...really?" Tsukuyomi said in disbelief.

Bandana Dee nodded.

Tsukuyomi then looked up at the sky. "Umm... can I go back to my job now? Well... thanks for saving me... I guess." Tsukuyomi said in a sarcastic tone, then flew away.

'Isn't that an excuse to get away from me?' Zero thought.

"So uhh... what are we going to do next?" Bandana Dee asked.

"Hmm... I think it's enough. After all, we explored all of Cappy town. Right?" Zero answered.

"Hmm... yeah. I guess you're right. So... I think the tour ends here." Bandana Dee said.

And so, the three came back to their own homes, and did their usual things. Gooey decided to stay at the lake, possibly to fish more fish.

_Nighttime_

Everyone is asleep, everyone except Zero.

He is looking at the moon, thinking about today.

He didn't like it. It was terrible.

Everything from the tour and everything else was terrible. Well, except for that fishing part.

He hated _all_ of it. He didn't like everything about it. Everything there is pointless.

Suddenly...

**_Smash!_**

A teenage human girl with blue short hair and dark blue eyes wearing blue clothing crashed through the window, shattering it in the process. For some reason, Kirby didn't wake up from this.

"Zero! You won't get away with me this time!" She yelled in a boyish voice, pulling her blue staff.

"...What?" Zero said in confusion.

And what followed is Amaterasu.

"H-hey, he's not doing anything bad! He didn't even tried to attack anyone!" The sun god said. "Okay, there's Whispy Woods but the tree attacked _first!"_

**"NO! **All of these things that he did are _unforgivable! I'm killing him before **anyone** does!" _The girl yelled.

Zero immediately picked up his knife and pointed at the girl. Looking at her closely, she has a scarf, has crescent-shaped light blue pupils and – is apparently flat?

The demon looked at the girl's breasts in confusion. However, it's not relevant. He has to defend himself from this... magical girl who is trying to kill him.

He was about to hit the first strike, but then...

**"STOP!" **Kirby, who just woke up from his sleep, jumped in front of the two and yelled.

"Huh...?" The girl said in confusion.

"Zero... friends!" Kirby yelled at the girl.

"But... he didn't care about that everything you did to that stupid demon! He doesn't think of you as a friend at all!" The girl yelled. It shocked the two, while Amaterasu looked at the girl in disappointment.

"H-how did you know?" Zero said, shocked and confused at the same time.

"Well, 'cuz I'm a god!" The girl said.

"...Really?" The two friends said in disbelief, while Amaterasu sighed in frustration.

"Of course! Necrodeus commanded me to kill you!" The girl yelled. "Get out of this house and just die!"

Zero is _angered_ by this. Without thinking, he yelled.

"I don't care of what you say, how about _you_ get **out of _our house!?" _**Zero normally isn't that hammy, but he has to yell to that 'motherfucker' as he calls her.

But – did he just that?

He didn't expect himself to say that. This house isn't even his. It's Kirby's – the person that he still hates even now.

Kirby stared at the not-a-human girl, feeling betrayed. He can't believe that his demon friend didn't like the tour. He also can't believe that the girl, a stranger, accused his "not-friend" for being a meanie just because she knew things since she's a god.

But, he didn't care of what the god thinks. He didn't care of what the demon thinks either.

As long as Zero is a step closer to happiness.

Kirby watched as the two fight. The girl swung her staff for blue crescents to appear, while Zero sliced them all only with his knife.

"Impossible! No sword has ever sliced any of these!" The girl yelled.

Kirby watched as the fight continued on. He had enough of this fighting. He wanted – _has_ to say something.

So, he did.

The human-like god fired the blue crescents, while Zero unleashed his "despair shock" as he called his electricity power. Kirby decided to jump between it.

"What!? You can't do it!" Amaterasu yelled, worried about Kirby jumping in. "You'll get killed if you go there!"

Kirby jumped anyway. The attacks hit him bad.

It upsets the girl badly.

She looked at the hurt puffball. "Why are you still defending this demon!?" She yelled.

Kirby slowly got up. Zero is looking at the puffball in worry.

"I... I don't care poyo! Zero want to be happy poyo! Kaabi want Zero happy poyo!" He tried his best to yell, despite the pain.

"You... But **that's** _impossible! I don't remember a single time he have ever been happy!" The girl said. _

"No. I'm sure he can do it. This little kid here did a lot of things that are considered impossible. Like... stopping a wish from being granted by the NOVA. Well, he did that by destroying it, but it's still a great feat." Amaterasu explained. "So, please, give them a chance like I did brother. They might – no, _will_ stop them from trying to kill everyone for real." Amaterasu then pleaded.

However, when the two roommates heard the word 'brother', they are shocked.

"Wait... she's a boy!?" Zero yelled in shock.

"P-poyo poy!?" Kirby also yelled in shock.

Amaterasu looked at the boy-who-looks-like-a-girl, and looked back at the two. She nodded.

"And... you just said that she's – I mean – he's your brother. How is that even possible? You don't look similar!" Zero complained.

"Well..." the boy said before he is enveloped in light. The light shrunk and became rounder and less human. The light disappeared to reveal a familiar face.

"T-**Tsukuyomi!?" **The two yelled.

"Y-Yeah." The moon god nodded.

Kirby fainted.

"Ummm... could we go back to sleep now?" Zero asked. "It's 12:00 in the morning." He added, looking at the clock. Which is indeed – 12 o'clock AM.

_To be continued..._


	12. A Bus to a Camp

**So far, there are little to no character development in this fic. This camping arc might change that. **

「乗」

(originally either 总 or 线 but they mean different things if they are not together according to Google)

Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee are sleeping with Zero who is in a red cloth, wrapped to look like a bag.

However, the cloth isn't secured tightly, so it opened a bit, revealing himself a little bit.

Right now, they are in a bus, going to a camp. Other than Zero, inside of that thing are other things the three needed for the camp (including the pocket knife because Zero still needed it). Before they even enter the bus, the bus driver spotted the demon, but didn't recognize him as the leader of Dark Matter so they let him in.

Right next to the demon is a person with a light-green teardrop-shaped body with two leaves on the top of her head. She has emerald green eyes that are shaped like Kirby's; has yellow feet, also like Kirby; and has green equal marks as blushes. Unlike Kirby. Oh, she has no arms. Not even floating hands. She is staring at the sleeping creature, unbeknownst of what he actually is.

The little Beanbon stared at Zero ever since they came in the bus. She doesn't know why, but she just... does. Maybe because he is literally sleeping inside of a bag? Maybe because she never saw this creature before?

The creature woke up, and saw the Beanbon looking at him.

"Hey, don't you stare at me like that." Zero said to the bean.

"Uh-Umm... sorry. It's just... I don't know why I did it." The Beanbon said, embarrassed.

"It's alright. I have gone through worse things." Zero responded with a blank expression.

Seconds passed by.

"Umm... are you going to camp?" The Beanbon asked.

"Well... yes, those two forced me to go even though there is no point of going there." Zero responded, pointing at the sleeping Fluffball and Waddle Dee.

"No... point?" The Beanbon said in surprise.

"Yes. I cannot see the point of this 'camp' that we are going right now. I know that they like it, but I cannot see why." Zero responded with the blank expression.

"So... it's your first time going to a camp?" The Beanbon asked.

Zero nodded. "I just... don't want to be alone. I'm scared of being alone." He said in a sad tone.

"And... you're forced to come there? Too bad, but it's too late. You could probably run away." The Beanbon jokingly said.

"Yeah, as much as I wanted to." Zero said seriously.

The Beanbon is confused about that statement.

"A-are you... wait, never mind." The Beanbon is about to say something, but decided to shake it off.

"Oh well. At least this bag is comfy." Zero said, relaxing in the bag.

Zero still wants to destroy everything, but he can't do it now. After all, he is in a quest to find happiness together with friends instead of bringing it back to nothing. And if he did, that friendship between the Fluffball and the Waddle Dee will be gone.

He decided not to betray and kill the little Fluffball or anyone else in particular unless needed because of this one reason. After all...

He _wanted_ to like him. Kirby is doing a favor _for_ him. He _is_ his first friend after all.

Maybe he would like this little girl too?

"Anyway, are _you_ going to camp?" Zero asked, shaking off the thought.

"Me? Yeah. I just want to have fun with the other people who are going to camp today... and enjoy it. Even if it's just for three days." The Beanbon answered.

Zero thought of saying his secret of trying to destroy this planet 10 years ago to bring her to despair, but he doesn't want to risk that secret to be spread. So, he decided to keep it low.

Zero sighed. "Do you want me to tell a secret?" He said.

"Y-yeah?" The Beanbon said sheepishly.

"I can't be happy." Zero said depressingly.

"You... can't?" The Beanbon asked. Zero nodded.

This made the Beanbon realize why the creature is kind of down. He's always been down. Depressed.

"Are you... jealous about all of our happiness?" The Beanbon asked.

Zero nodded slowly.

"That's... sad." The Beanbon said with a sad face, imagining what it is like to never feel happiness. "It kind of reminds me about those black clouds creatures that attacked Popstar a decade ago. They attacked just because they can't make friends..." She trailed off when she felt a familiar aura. She dismissed it as her brain messing her up.

However, Zero is shocked that the Beanbon knew a thing about his species.

"And yet, they scared me." She added.

The Beanbon then looked at the window of the bus. "But you... even if you see and experience it, you can't enjoy the view, the camp, everything. And yet..." She then looked at Kirby and Bandana Dee. "You go there anyways because those two made you to."

"Because they know." Zero added. "They brought me here to try to make me happy."

"Really? Oh well, I guess you are going with them in camp. Hold on, I never heard your name!" The Beanbon said.

"It's Zero." The demon said. "Yours?"

"Umm... I don't have a proper name... you can call me a Beanbon." The Beanbon said.

If he were to feel happy, Zero might genuinely giggle at the name. But he didn't.

Eventually, the bus comes in a stop.

"We are now in Cookie Country!" The bus driver said to the mic. Kirby and Bandana Dee woke up from that, including all of the others who are also sleeping during the bus ride.

As the three are about to leave, the Beanbon ran towards them.

"Umm... Z-Zero? Can I go with you?" The Beanbon asked the three.

Zero thought about it while the other two are looking at each other, confused of what is going on.

"Sure." Zero nodded.

The Beanbon smiled. She then followed the three to wherever they go.

She just wants to let go of the past and make new friends instead of living in pure agony.

And this is the probably the first step to making new friends!

But she didn't know that one of the people she is following is the same one who gave her the trauma in the first place.

Zero knew it by feeling her aura. Worse, _she_ can also feel it.

Maybe he could hope for the best... for three days.

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure watches them... he _had_ to get his master back to their side somehow...

_To be continued..._

**If you noticed, I decided to give Kirby's species an actual name: Fluffballs!**

**Thing is, I don't know who the true villain is. Of course the identity of the figure at the end of this chapter is set in stone, but if I cannot think of a villain, this fanfic is going nowhere. **

**I already said this before, but PM me if you want to share ideas for the villain... but in one condition. **

**You cannot say _anything _about the villains in anywhere else. Not even in the reviews. **

**As always, thank you for reading this fanfic. A review (constructive criticism included) is always welcome! **


	13. Nighttime Bonding

**Got a little impatient so, I'll bring you part 2 of the camping arc! Have fun! **

「营」

Kirby, Bandana Dee, Zero and the Beanbon are thinking of where will they camp at. The four decided to go near a cliff where you can see the cookie hills in the distance.

The four decided to make their tent. Kirby's tent is pink while Bandana Dee's tent is red with king Dedede's mark on it. However, the other two realized that they don't have a tent (the Beanbon forgot her's), so they decided that Zero sleeps at Kirby's tent, while the Beanbon sleeps at Bandana Dee's.

The three decided to look for some food, while the Beanbon stayed at camp to protect it from creatures that could destroy it. So, the three decided to split up. Zero who doesn't want to be alone, is carried by Kirby while they go. After all, he still isn't used to hopping.

They came back with some food. Kirby and Zero got some cookies from the cookie hills and Bandana Dee brought some apples and some wood for the fire.

They all put the logs wade away from the trees. Bandana Dee prepared the fire by using a match which is in the bag-cloth.

Once the fire lit up, the four decided to sit around the fire.

"Uhh... What are we going to do?" Bandana Dee asked.

"Umm... n-nice to m-meet you." The Beanbon introduced. "I d-don't have a proper name, b-but you can call me 'Beanbon'" she stuttered.

"Bandana Waddle Dee. You can call me Bandana Dee if you want." Bandana Dee introduced.

"Zero." Zero already introduced himself but he didn't care.

"Kaabi Hoshino!" Kirby introduced by saying his full name.

"Umm, it's Kirby..." Bandana Dee is about to correct Kirby but him having a last name caught him off guard. "Hoshino...?"

Silence.

"Anyways, what do you want to talk about?" Bandana asked.

**"Food!"** Kirby yelled.

Silence...

"How about something else?" Bandana Dee asked.

"Since we just met... h-how about things that we like?" The Beanbon asked.

**"FOOD!"** Kirby yelled.

"We know that." The other three pointed the obvious.

"Anyways..." The Beanbon said. "I like nature. I also like some tea."

"I like apples and vanilla ice cream. If I had to choose one... I _can't!"_ Bandana Dee said.

"I like the smell of blood." Zero said.

Everybody else looked at the demon with weird looks.

"What? Murder is my nature." He added.

"Uh, umm... it was Kirby's idea to befriend him." Bandana Dee said, pointing to Kirby. "I... don't trust him either." He added.

"Yeah, his aura is... evil! P-Pure evil!" The Beanbon said, shivering in fear.

This shocked Bandana Dee. Now he's nervous.

"A-are you sure?" Bandana Dee asked.

The Beanbon nodded.

"N-now I won't sleep tonight." Bandana Dee said.

"Really?" Zero asked. Bandana Dee nodded. It made Zero confused.

"Poyo 'kay, everything be good!" Kirby reassured.

"You sure about that?" The Beanbon asked.

"A-anyways, what do you want to do in your free time?" Bandana Dee asked.

**"Food!"**

"Admiring the scenery"

"Kill."

Again, the other three gave Zero some weird looks.

"If Kirby wants to do something, I might do it." Zero added.

The group got interrupted by Kirby's stomach growling.

"So... how about we forget about that and eat some food?" The Beanbon asked.

And so, the group prepared the food... and ate it. Kirby sucked _all_ of the cookies, leaving some few for others to eat. Bandana Dee ate his apples because he doesn't have the ingredients to make apple juice. Zero ate the cookies Kirby found. He seems to be leaning to chocolate chip cookies. The Beanbon decided to bring in a plastic bag that has small white cylinders inside.

"What is that?" Zero asked.

"Oh, this?" The Beanbon is hesitant to say anything. But it's impossible for these things to be a murder weapon so she decided to answer. "I-it's marshmallows. Want some?" She asked.

"Are they edible? There _must _be a part where it isn't edible." Zero said, analyzing the pack of marshmallows.

"Umm... the bag is obviously not edible silly!" The Beanbon said in a cheerful manner, forgetting that she is talking to a literal murderer.

And so, the quartet prepared the marshmallows. The Fluffball, Waddle Dee and Beanbon put their marshmallows on a wooden branch. The Dark Matter leader did the same.

Then, they put it over the campfire. The three slowly spun it around, making sure the marshmallow is burnt.

Actually, Zero thought that it's pretty weird. He is _supposed_ to be the boss here. But since he isn't experienced in Popstar culture, he had to follow the instructions from mortals themselves.

Maybe... he can't be called as the Dark Matter leader anymore.

"Z-Zero? Your marshmallow is melting!" Bandana Dee yelled, breaking Zero's thoughts. And indeed, he saw that his marshmallow has melted onto the ground with a black color compared to the white it formerly had.

"Oh dear. I'm pretty bad at marshmallow cooking am I?" Zero said in shame.

"It's ok." The Beanbon reassured. "You can eat it raw if you like."

"Really?" Zero said. He then picked up a marshmallow and put it in his iris.

The Beanbon looked in disgust, while the other two are looking fine.

"I-is that normal for you!?" The Beanbon said to the two in disbelief.

"Yeah, we saw him do that every breakfast." Bandana Dee responded.

They continued to talk and things, until it is time.

"Poyo sleepy..." Kirby yawned.

"Yeah, me too." The Beanbon said.

They decided to go back to their tent to sleep for the night.

_Dreamland_

Meanwhile, a purple life star is falling to the forest. It hit the ground to reveal a black five-pointed star-shaped creature.

A ball which had a witch's hat that has a star block on it with green hair coming out from it approached the creature and picked it up, worried about it.

_To be continued..._

**The next chapter would be this fanfic's version of... another fanfic! Yay...?**

**If you don't want it, then too late! It's official!**

**Oh, did you know that Kirby is 20 centimeters? If you put that into account... Zero is about a hundred centimeters. **

**And that's a fanfic that I might make! An AU where they go to Earth!**


	14. Oh, hi there!

**If I had to say anything, it's going to be: thank you **ULTIMATE BROOM HATTER **for making that fanfic. Now, if you want it or not, I will rewrite that fanfic... if it's in this universe. **

「喂」

_Previously on Kirby and Zero..._

_A little witch girl founds a star-shaped creature. She decided to take him home._

_And now... what will happen next? Who is that creature? And what is the fanfic that this chapter is based of? Find out in this chapter of: Kirby and Zero!_

_Back to your weekly program._

The witch girl is riding on her broom with the unconscious black star-shaped creature to her temporal home in Dreamland.

It's a treehouse that she decided to build. It's kinda ugly and cheap, but that's the best that she could do. She didn't want to talk to the king about building a home because as far as she knows, the king is still stupid even after more than a decade.

Luckily, she put down an extra bed in the house in case someone wanted to hangout with her. Or else, it will be _very_ awkward if she slept with the creature on the same bed. It doesn't feel good.

Anyway, she put the Star-shaped creature on the bed, pulled the blue bedsheet on top of it, and the witch girl slept on her bed, pulling her pink blanket on her.

_Morning_

At Cookie Country, Kirby and friends decided to walk around and talk about stuff. Back at Dreamland however, the witch girl wakes up to see that the star creature is still asleep.

"Wow, it sure is a big sleeper!" The witch creature remarked with a tomboyish voice. "I guess I'm going to practice for the star stacker tournament today!" She added when she walked to the entrance.

Her name is Gryll, and she is the best star stacker player in the universe. After Zero's defeat a decade ago, someone named Mr. Star decided to pass by the planet when king Dedede decided that it is a good idea to shoot him down.

Luckily, Kirby is here to help! He helped Mr. Star collect his missing peices and make him whole again. And it's all by star stacking!

At the end however, Gryll decided to challenge Kirby in a star stacker challenge! It is a close call, but Kirby won.

Now, she still goes to star stacker tournaments. She heard that there is a universe-wide tournament next week! She decided to go out to practice. However...

How about that creature?

She thought about it.

What if it woke up while she is gone?

She decided _not _to go practice today.

"Nevermind, I guess I'm just going to stay with you I guess." Gryll said to the creature.

A few minutes has passed, and the little creature is beginning to wake up.

It yawned, stretched it's 'arms', opened it's single hot-pink eye and looked around.

He then looked at the witch girl.

"Who are you?" The creature asked.

"The name's Gryll, and I saw you fainted on the ground last so I decided to bring you here!" Gryll said. "Anyways, What are you doing there anyways?" She asked.

"I... don't know. I... thought I'm dead." The creature responded with confusion.

"Well, you're lucky that you are still a... wait."Gryll trailed off when she recognize the creature.

"Are you by chance... Dark Nebula?" Gryll asked.

The creature nodded casually.

...silence.

"Umm... now this is awkward." Gryll said.

She knew that Dark Nebula is in the Dark Matter species, but she also knew that he is weak. Well, not _really_ weak, but weak enough that Kirby beated him without effort! And he thinks that he could beat him _without_ the Triple Star!

So, she's going to be fine. She can defend herself.

"So... uhh... can you... eat?" Gryll asked.

"Well, if you don't count negative energy as food, then maybe." Dark Nebula responded.

"Umm... ok. Ermm... do you want to... watch me do star stacking?" Gryll asked.

"I don't know but ok." Dark Nebula responded with a nod.

**Ok, this is a short chapter, but it's just that I got something of an author's block. **

**Now next chapter is where things _really _get interesting. **


	15. Some Talking and a Hire

**Beep boop, I'm a sheep. I said beep boop, I'm a sheep. **

**Yeah, I'm retarted sometimes. Also impatient. **

**And I think I lied that this chapter is going to be really crazy. Oh well, I guess it's just my autism. (I always accuse it even though I don't know its symptoms)**

**Oh, I posted a new fanfic! Please read it, I appreciate it if you do. **

「各」

Dark Nebula watched as Gryll sandwiched two blue blocks between stars. They disappeared while the stars flew to her. Then, a red block fell down and surprisingly enough, there is a red block a few blocks away! Ha! And between these blocks, are bunch of stars! The red blocks disappeared while the stars flew to her.

There are no more combos anymore so she released a 'star storm' as she called it.

Stars rained from the sky and fell to the place where blocks are. All of the blocks disappeared from these stars which happened to be sandwiched between the blocks.

Gryll then sighed after that in exhaustion. Dark Nebula applauded.

"Hehe, thanks! It really makes me happy when someone is amazed by my skills!" Gryll said, blushing. "Anyways, do you want to try star stacking?" She then asked.

"M-me!?" Dark Nebula said, shocked from that question. "Uh, umm... sure I guess." He finally answered after a few awkward seconds.

Gryll teached the star creature how to Star stack. And it looks like he got the hang on it. They decided to duel. Unsurprisingly, Gryll won, much to Dark Nebula's dismay.

"Um, sorry. Good luck next time! I guess." Gryll said nervously, worried that Dark Nebula might kill her because he lost.

"It's ok, I have seen worse things." Dark Nebula said.

"Oh... I see." Gryll said, imagining all of terrible things Nebula might have seen.

"So uhh, Nebula?" Gryll called.

"Yes?" Nebula responded.

"What is it like back there?" Gryll asked.

Dark Nebula tilted in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well, What is it like back home? Like, with Zero?" Gryll asked.

Dark Nebula responded by looking down in sadness. Like, there are bad memories back there.

"I... don't want to talk about it." He said.

"Um, ok. S-So... do you know Kirby?" Gryll asked.

That bastard.

He didn't want anyone to remind him about that humiliating defeat.

"N-Nebula?" Gryll asked.

"Don't you dare say that name." Dark Nebula threatened. "I'll kill you if you say it one more time."

Right now, he _hated _her. Very much. He wanted to kill her _right now._

He could see it now in his imagination. He saw himself pinning down Gryll on the ground and unleashed his powers. He burnt her into a crisp, zapped her until she is unconscious, and froze her and...

Give her to Francisca?

That was a bit weird. Who's Francisca anyway? How does he know her name? He decided to not ask.

"S-sorry. I didn't know. He must have hurt you a lot..." Gryll said.

"So you hate him?" Nebula asked.

"Um... no." Gryll said nervously.

It only added fuel to the fire.

Dark Nebula then floated. His skin changed to look like the flames. Very heavy flames from hell.

Dark Nebula may be powerful, but the fact that he's _very _slow at attacking makes him weaker than any Dark Matter.

But despite knowing that, Gryll freaked out. She doesn't have anything on her. At all.

However...

"Oh? What's going on here?" A male's voice called.

Dark Nebula returned to his regular black form.

_Woooosh... (horizon like replacement)_

"I'm chef Kawasaki! And I'm looking for people for hire! And I believe that you two are the _perfect _chefs for my restaurant!" Kawasaki said.

"But I don't know how to cook..." Dark Nebula said.

"Oh... I see." Kawasaki said in disappointment.

"Uh, umm... I-I can cook!" Gryll said.

"Really?" Dark Nebula whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah! What do you expect from someone who traveled all over the galaxy?" Gryll said.

"Ooh! Now _that's _the spirit!" Kawasaki said in confidence. "Now lets go to my restaurant!"

And so, he pulled the two to his restaurant. An unexpected lame turn the two thought, as they are going to work there while Kirby's gone! Dark Nebula hates that he's going to work there. He's supposed to be feared by everyone! He's supposed to be strong! But now, it looks like that he is reduced to a chef in a restaurant.

He is _not _happy.

He wished that the stupid life star never brought him here in the first place.

Speaking of life stars...

"Question, do you guys know what is a like star?" Dark Nebula asked.

Gryll shook her head.

Oh boy, this is going to be a _bad _day.

But...

Why didn't Gryll tell the chef that he is a monster that Kirby fought?

He didn't care. He's too annoyed to answer now.

The three of them spent the whole day standing on the cashier, doing their jobs while Kirby is away.

Speaking of Kirby, what is he doing?

_To be continued..._

**I thought of remaking this story, since it doesn't have enough angst and things that make up the spirit of a redemption story in my opinion. It also has some useless plot points. So, what do you think? Do you want me to remake this story from scratch? Or just continue on?**

**Let me know! For now, I'll see you next week! Bye!**


	16. Crystal Crayon

**I now have DeviantArt! You can find the link at my bio. **

**I don't know what to post yet, but I guess it won't hurt if I post this fanfic at that site. Right?**

***Mature Content***

**_FUCK!_**

**Anyways, let's continue. **

「火」

At Cookie Country, Kirby and his friends are walking around; hiking, as you should say, on their final day of camp **(A/N: New skill unlocked: semicolons!)**.

The Beanbon and Waddle Dee are tired while the pink Fluffball is still walking without signs of exhaustion; even though he is carrying something.

"Huff, puff, h-how are you not tired after all of this time?" The Beanbon asked in exhaustion.

"Poyo." Kirby answered with his usual tone.

"W-where are we going anyways?" Bandana Dee asked.

"Don't know." Kirby said. This gave some weird looks from his friends following him, including the person he is carrying. Which, mind you, tried to destroy Popstar a decade ago.

"You... don't know?" Zero asked. Kirby sweatdropped.

"So what are we going to do? We don't know where we are going; and now..." Bandana Dee ranted, realizing something midway when he is about to run out of words.

"We're _lost!" Bandana Dee yelled. "And it's all. Your _**fault, Kirby." **Bandana Dee added, looking at Kirby in anger.

"W-Warpstar?" Kirby said, pulling out a small yellow five-pointed star from... somewhere.

"Oh." Bandana Dee said. He then facepalmed.

"What is a Warpstar?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, I was about to ask that question too." The Beanbon said.

"Wait 'n see poyo!" Kirby said as he threw the star when...

_Woooosh!_

The Warpstar disappeared!

"W-What happened!?" Bandana Dee said in shock.

"P-poyo!?" Kirby also said in shock. This isn't supposed to happen!

"Uh, umm... I-I-I c-can feel s-something. Something... _bad!" _The Beanbon said, stuttering in fear.

And indeed, it _is _something bad.

A cloaked figure with a visor which skin is black which has no hands or feet and a single eye that can somehow carry a sword without an aura. But then again, Zero does this too; carrying a knife without hands or aura (He says that it's because magic). The figure also has spiky black hair.

Speaking of Zero, this figure is nothing but familiarity for him. And what he sees through his eye...

...is anger.

But why? He decided to ask.

"W-why are you here?" Zero asked.

The figure never said anything.

Kirby and Bandana Dee prepared themselves while the Beanbon hides behind the latter's back.

After a few seconds of nothing happening at all, the figure finally spoke.

"Why did you go with Kirby?"

"..." Zero didn't know how to answer.

Actually, _why_ did he decided to go with Kirby and his friends? _Why _did he never killed them if he had the chance?

"Poyo?" Kirby said, trying to remind him why the Fluffball spared him in the first place.

"It's to find _my_ happiness, of course!" Zero answered. After all, that's the only answer.

"And what will you do if you did? Stay with them?" The figure said.

"..." Zero is left with no answer not even Kirby knows. The demon knew that it's impossible for him feeling happiness. After all, he tried, and failed. Loads and loads of times.

But what if he did? Of course he's going to live a happy life.

But how about his children? What about them? Is he going to teach them happiness?

"I... I do not know." Zero answered with uncertainty in his tone.

"Very well. Now shall I break..." the figure then brings out a red crayon-shaped crystal with a heart at its blunt end. _"This?"_ He then said.

"H-huh? W-what's that!?" The Beanbon said.

But for Zero, this is bad news for him.

"The Crystal Crayon!?** NO! I won't let you destroy it!" **Zero yelled in anger that he hopped away from Kirby's grip trying to get it. Kirby then followed after.

"W-what's important with that thing all of a sudden!?" Bandana Dee yelled.

Suddenly, the two gods quickly came.

"These are the Crystal Crayons! They are the source of a god's power! If all seven of them breaks, we are done for and reality will _break!"_ Amaterasu explained.

"Dark Matter was against breaking them... but why is he interested with doing that all of a sudden!?" Tsukuyomi asked to no one as he tries to get the Crystal Crayon.

However, the name of the figure: Dark Matter, stroke fear to the Beanbon.

And it's not just fear, bad memories flooded her. Very bad memories.

"N-no. No! I... **I don't want to die again!" **The Beanbon said. It caught attention from the bandana wearing Waddle Dee.

"Did you, by chance... came from a life star?" Bandana Dee asked.

The Beanbon looked at the Waddle Dee for a few seconds recalling the memory of her death—commiting suicide against her will—before nodding.

Back the the fight at hand, Kirby dodged all of his attacks. Sucking up things and spitting it back in the form of five-pointed yellow stars.

Kirby is getting a little exhausted. All of a sudden, Amaterasu arrived with a sword!

"Here, suck it up!" Amaterasu said, throwing the sword to Kirby.

He sucked it up, and jumped into the sky.

He strikes a pose, when suddenly, a green pointy hat appeared on his head, with its tip spinning around. When it eventually hit his face, he put his hands facing the ground and formed a sword. He had became Sword Kirby.

He landed and immediately tried to slice the creature, but it simply flew away.

Meanwhile, Zero tried to slice the damned creature from the back for a surprise attack, but he stopped when he remembered that it is one of his children; resulting in a little boop instead from him.

"Poyo!?" Kirby yelled in confusion.

What is this feeling he feels? Why did he not attack him?

Does he _need _to do this?

Of course, he _has _to do it. Dark Matter has the red Crystal Crayon after all. It's just one of them, but it's still important.

He saw Kirby and Bandana Dee trying to slice Dark Matter while he swung his sword to defend himself.

Zero then tried again. He then ran towards the creature, jumped, and prepared for a big stab.

It's when something hit him.

Why is he here?

Kirby—of course.

Why did Kirby spare him so he could be his friend?

He felt... _pity _for him—sympathize with him.

Maybe... he is also feeling pity for the creature.

He got distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't see Dark Matter's sword had sliced him.

He got knocked back by the sword, bouncing him off the ground. Eventually, it stopped, and he is hurt. He's _bleeding. _Not the tears or something like that; he is straight up bleeding.

"W-why are you doing this?" Zero decided to ask.

"You have defected us, so I made a deal with someone to kill you, even though it meant that it kills me and everything too." Dark Matter said. "But, if you join us, you will be spared. However, you have to be separated from your... 'friends'." He added.

"You're... a what?" The Beanbon said in fear.

"Po... poyo?" Kirby said. Zero is leaving? He can't do it!

"I... I don't like the looks of it." Bandana Dee said nervously.

"So... are you going with me? I will give you power if you do." Dark Matter said.

Give him power?

Zero almost said sure.

But he realized that he will leave his friends behind, with Kirby being heartbroken once more.

And...

"Don't you do it! It might be a trap!" Bandana Dee said.

"I-I think I k-know what you are but it _doesn't matter!_ Don't join him! H-He might kill you!" The Beanbon yelled.

"Don't leave poyo! Poyo... friends!" Kirby yelled.

His friends are begging him to not do so.

"B-But..." Zero is about to say something about him trying to destroy Popstar, only to be cut by those words.

"It doesn't matter anymore!" Bandana Dee said.

I don't know what the heck you have done but I don't care!" The Beanbon said.

"Don't care poyo! What matters are friends poyo!" Kirby said. "Zee-kun, friends poyo!" He added.

Zero looked at his three friends, and looked back at the creature. He _did _wanted power, but he have found something better than that.

"I refuse." Zero answered. "I have something better than power." He looked back to his friends, who are smiling at him.

Despite having no mouth, he smiled back. A genuine one.

"Very well. Now shall I-" Dark Matter is about to pull the Crystal Crayon and Warpstar when he realize that they're gone.

"W-where is it!?" The dark creature yelled, looking for it.

"Kirby! Suck it up!" Amaterasu said, carrying the crayon with her brother. They then threw it to Kirby, who proceeds to suck it up.

He jumped high in the sky as a green gem formed in front of him. The gem then stuck on his forehead, forming a headband. After that, flames bursted from his head, forming Fire Kirby.

But it doesn't end there!

A yellow five-pointed star formed in front of him, and landed at the place where the green gem is supposed to be; four crescent-shaped rubies suddenly appeared at the star, forming a shape of a flame; the flame is bigger than normal: the headband is also updated to have some spikes at some parts.

"I-is that... a Super Ability!?" Bandana Dee yelled.

"A Super what!?" The Beanbon asked.

"A Super Ability! Basically, it's a powerful version of an already existing ability! In this case, fire!" Tsukuyomi explained.

Kirby then looked at his target, while the latter tried to kill him he sent projectiles and tried to slice him. However, Kirby dodged them all.

The super Fluffball then shouted. All of a sudden, a _fiery dragon_ appeared out of _nowhere! _

The dragon rushed through Dark Matter, burning it in the process. Eventually, it flew away to who-knows-where.

Kirby discarded the ability, and the crayon is on their hands.

Dark Matter then teleported away—retreating to who-knows-where.

Beep boop

The four of them rode on Kirby's Warpstar which the two gods also returned with the red Crystal Crayon.

Apparently, there are seven of these things. Destroying only one doesn't have an effect besides the gods being a bit weaker. Destroying all of them, reality will be broken into tiny little peices. Which includes everyone in it.

Of course, the two gods left to do their jobs.

"Why did Tsukuyomi never transformed into her human form?" Zero asked.

"I dunno, but I guess it's another adventure for the Star Allies!" Bandana Dee said.

"Star Allies?" The Beanbon asked.

"From what I have heard, the Star Allies is a group of Kirby and his friends who fight for the planet." Zero said.

"We never gave our group a name until _loads _of members joined us during our previous adventure!" Bandana Dee said. "We named this after the name of that adventure Kirby gave. Why does Kirby name his adventures you ask? I don't know."

"Adventure name poyo..." Kirby said, thinking.

"Kirby, you could think of the name later. I'm just going to ask... what about us?" Zero asked.

"Y-Yeah. I don't want to stand there and watch reality break! I want to do something to help! Even though I might actually stand, doing nothing..." The Beanbon said.

"Well, why not join the Star Allies?" Bandana Dee asked while Kirby nodded after.

"Yeah! I always wanted to go to an adventure with Kirby! I'm a big fan!" The Beanbon said.

"Me too! " Zero said, smiling.

It... caught the three off guard.

"Did you just..." Bandana Dee said.

"But I thought..." The Beanbon said.

Did he finally felt that one feeling that he once gave up a long time ago?

Yes. He did. Evident with the hug Kirby gave to the demon.

"You did it poyo!" Kirby praised.

They eventually landed on the ground, the Warpstar shrinking into the size of a charm. Kirby put it away at who-knows-where.

"Well, I should say... welcome to the Star Allies!" Bandana Dee said. "Now can we go home now? It's getting late." He added when he saw the sun setting.

_To be continued..._

**Did I use the semicolons correctly? Oh, I actually used the _real_ em dash. **

**Originally, this is the third part of the Gryll and Dark Nebula saga. But since I don't have any ideas about what to do next, I decided to write this chapter instead starting at Thursday. **

**Next week, I'll go to the hospital for ear surgery. So I may or may not post the next chapter next Saturday. **

**So good luck for me! See you next week!**


	17. Intermission 1

Kirby and Zero walked to the valley to train with Meta knight. They decided to change the location because of what happened last time.

The two decided to tell them about the Crystal Crayon and about them collecting all of these before the villain destroys them.

"So... can you show me?" Meta knight asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby spit out the crayon. It's a little too heavy that he lost his balance, and hit the poor demon.

Suddenly, something is playing in Kirby's mind.

Kirby looked around. He saw black. A lot of black.

_He's also floating. He doubt that there is ground somewhere. _

_".ir.."_

_Kirby can hear a voice, saying something. He looked around to see where it came from. _

_".irb."_

_The voice is now louder. He can hear it a little bit clearly now, but he still doesn't know what it's saying. _

_"Kirby!" Zero yelled. _

_"Zero?" Kirby called. He looked around to find his friend. However, his voice is a bit mature, not the child-like voice that he expected to hear from his mouth. _

_**"Kirby!" **Zero yelled. _

And it ends here. It felt... nostalgic, but they didn't know when.

The two blinked their eyes in confusion.

"What... happen?" Kirby said in confusion.

"Y-Yeah, what did just happened?" Zero also said in confusion.

"Y-you two just fainted when you hit Zero with that thing!" Meta knight explained.

The three are now confused.

All of a sudden, Amaterasu then flew towards them.

"Umm... can you explain what happened?" She said.

The two are shocked that the sun god came out of nowhere. However, they didn't mind. It didn't matter.

"Well uhh..." Zero then explained. "I'm in some sort of black place, floating. I heard a voice—which is a little deeper than Kirby—calling my name, and it's in distraught."

"And...?" Amaterasu said.

"...That's it." Zero said. "However... it felt like... a memory that I have forgotten. I think the mortals call... 'deja vu'."

"M-memory?" The sun god said with shock in her tone.

Kirby then explained his experience. It's literally the same but it's Zero calling _his_ name and the fact that his voice is a little deep.

"Uhh... So, deja vu?" The sun god said.

"Looks like it poyo." Kirby said.

Amaterasu thought and thought, until she realized something.

"Aha! Maybe the Crystal Crayons have some power that can replenish the mind; remembering something that the person who touched forgot!" Amaterasu concluded.

"Wow!" Kirby and Zero said in unison.

They then touched it again at the same time.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe that power is a one-time-use?" Zero wondered.

"Well... that's something." Amaterasu said. "Maybe finding other Crystal Crayons would help! And if we collect them all, maybe, you guys can see the full picture!"

"That's... amazing. Now where to look for next?" Zero asked.

Silence.

"Yeah, where?" Amaterasu asked to no one.

And thus, a new adventure begins.

_To be continued..._

**There are no Kanji character this time. After all, this is a intermission. **


	18. Finding a House and a Birthday

**Someone: How's the surgery? Oh? The doctor changed his mind? You're just going to go to a brainwave test instead in June?**

**Me: yup**

「家」

After Kirby told his friends about the crayon giving replenishing forgotten memories, the team agreed to find the Crystal Crayons so he and Zero can remember.

The red Crystal Crayon is now inside Kirby's stomach trapped in a bubble so he doesn't accidentally turn into Monster Flame again. And for safekeeping.

They decided to go to Dedede's castle to find a house for their new friend.

"Hey what's up Kirby? Oh? Did you make a new friend or something?" Dedede asked.

"Yup! She doesn't have a name so we call her Beanbon." Bandana Dee said.

A snail with a dark green shell and lavender skin with some yellow colored mustache who is next to the king's throne came closer to the king to tell him something.

"Ain't _that _a regular name."

He got smacked by the hammer form the angry king. It turned into a full blown fight.

Meanwhile, Kirby and friends are watching.

"Sorry to ask, but who's that snail?" Zero asked.

"That's Escargon, or Escar_goon. _He prefers to be called by the latter despite the former being his real name." Bandana Dee said. "He gets the hammer smack when great king is mad." He added.

"Well, that's a shame." Zero said, looking at the snail running away from the penguin king.

"Yeah... it is such a shame. He's a pretty nice guy to be honest." Bandana Dee said in pity. "Even though back in the day, he would try to kill Kirby with great king." He added.

"Oh, I see. Wait, _kill **Kirby!?"**_ Zero said in shock.

"Apparently, Yeah. I don't know the details though, because it's all happened before I have been promoted." Bandana Dee said.

Zero tilted his 'head' in confusion.

"Last time I'm there, he ain't there." Zero said.

"Oh, he's on a vacation during that." Bandana Dee said.

They then watched as Kirby attempts to calm the king down, and the Beanbon hiding from the chaos.

_Beep boop_

After all of the chaos calmed down, Escargoon decided to introduce himself to the two newcomers.

"I'm Escargoon, the great king's right hand man." Escargoon introduced himself. "So you said you want somewhere to stay?" He then asked the Beanbon.

"Y-yes. Is there an empty house somewhere in Dreamland?" The Beanbon asked.

Escargoon thought of it, deep and hard. "Um... wait here." When the snail is about to leave however, he eyed the red orb with a black spot who is being carried by Kirby.

"Umm... have I seen you before?" Escargoon asked. Before Zero responds, the snail is able to find out its identity.

He backed away, and ran to the throne room in panic.

**"_YOUR MAJESTY! _There's Dark Matter in your castle!" **Escargoon yelled.

"This is bad poyo..." Kirby said, looking at the snail running for his life.

"Yeah... it probably is a good idea if we hid him somewhere after all..." Bandana Dee said. When he saw the Beanbon shaking, his got a little confused. "Huh?"

"Y-you're... d-d-don't kill me!" The Beanbon said in fear. Right. They didn't tell her about the befriending part either.

Beep boop

After Dedede explained things to Escargoon and the Beanbon, they just go back to finding a house as if nothing ever happened, which Bandana Dee found weird; He shook it off. After all, loads of weird things had happened in a span of five days **(A/N trust me, I counted)**.

They decided to make the Beanbon stay in the castle for a bit while they find her a house.

While they wait, Bandana Dee and Zero decided to have a little talk while the Fluffball and the Beanbon play some games in a console named the "Switch".

"So, uhh... do you know what a birthday is?" Bandana Dee decided to ask.

"Of course. It's the day where you are born." Zero answered. "Why did you ask?"

"Umm... do _you_ have a birthday?" Bandana Dee asked.

Zero... never thought of that. He never celebrated nor knew his birthday. He just appeared out of... nowhere—and that's it.

When is his birthday? Is it the day when the universe is born? If it is, then... when is it?

"I... do not think I have one." Zero said.

This made the bandanna wearing Waddle Dee speechless.

"You... don't know your birthday?" Bandana Dee said. "No wonder you're lonely."

The eyeball moaned. "Totally expected for a demon like me." He said depressingly.

They then watch the Beanbon and Fluffball playing some game holding a D-shaped controller for each of them. Kirby has a red one, while the Beanbon holds the blue one.

They are playing a fighting game where you try to knock your opponent off the stage—At least that's what Zero saw.

"So..." Bandana Dee decided to ask. "How about I give you a birthday? I have a birthday, Kirby had a birthday, and... I don't know about that Beanbon over there but... everyone needs a birthday."

"...what?" Zero said, confused.

"I'm gonna give you a birthday! Well, your birthday is probably someday else, but I don't care!" Bandana Dee said.

"But I don't need a birthday. What is even the point of celebrating it?" Zero said.

Upon hearing that, Kirby agreed with the Beanbon to pause the game. They then listened to the two.

"...Actually, that's a good question." Bandana Dee then thought.

"You... do know that you can finally feel happiness do you?" The Beanbon asked. "Why not try? Y-You don't want to waste that achievement for nothing!" She added.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby nodded.

The demon is speechless; He looked around—pondering about it—and said his answer.

"...sure."

And so, the four thought of when it would be.

"Hmm... when is the day when I returned again?" Zero asked.

"Umm... November 27?" Bandana Dee said.

"Same day when you attack poyo." Kirby said. "But ten years ago." He added.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Nah, it's ok. I'm totally fine with it." Zero said.

It made the three laugh, but it's not to make fun of him.

And for the first time in his life, also laughed with them.

But then... there is the problem about the Beanbon's house.

_To be continued..._

**Unrelated, but most of the time, I imagined that the Beanbon has no mouth despite having one. **

**Why brain, why!?**

**Next chapter is going to be in Ripple Star again! FINALLY!!**

**Follow and favorite this story for more! And we'll see you next week! Bye~**


End file.
